I Love My Bodyguard
by helloannyeongg
Summary: Aku Luhan. Yeoja yang berasal dari China dan sekarang menetap di Korea Selatan tepatnya Seoul. Karena kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa membiarkanku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, baba mengirimiku seorang bodyguard. Aku pikir yang namanya bodyguard itu pasti namja bertubuh kekar dan sangat menyeramkan. Namun aku salah. Bodyguardku ini sangatlah tampan! Luhan POV GS, OOC, Typo(s) RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

I Love My Bodyguard

Title : I Love My Bodyguard

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : HunHan ( Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)

Other Casts : Exo official couples and SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg Present* ::::::::::::::

Aku Luhan. Yeoja yang berasal dari China dan sekarang menetap di Korea Selatan tepatnya Seoul. Karena kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa membiarkanku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, baba mengirimiku seorang bodyguard. Aku pikir yang namanya bodyguard itu pasti namja bertubuh kekar dan sangat menyeramkan. Namun aku salah. Bodyguardku ini sangatlah tampan!

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Luhan POV

Hay namaku Xi Luhan dan kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang terbilang sangat dihormati di China ini karena baba ku adalah seorang Mentri Luar Negeri. Sedangkan eomma ku adalah seorang sosialita yang terkenal karna keloyalannya. Aku dimanja dan juga sangat dihormati terutama disekolahku ini. Aku bagaikan seorang putri yang akan lecet jika disentuh. Haaa terlalu berlebihan memang. Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Karena hal inilah aku jadi merasa selalu kesepian. Aku tidak memiliki teman. Mereka selalu minder terhadapku. Mungkin karena status kedua orangtuaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah memilih-milih teman. Hufttt sudahlah mungkin ini nasibku...

"Nona? Nona sudah pulang? Mari silakan masuk. Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggumu." Ucap salah seorang maidku. Aku tersenyum senang karena jarang sekali baba dan mama ku ada dirumah. Biasanya mereka selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah memperhatikan anak kesayangannya ini. Huu

"Baba! Mama! Luhan kangen..." Aku langsung berhamburan memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi mereka secara bergantian.

"Anak eomma... Neomu yeppeo..." ucap mamaku. Ya mamaku memang orang Korea dan terkadang mulai menggunakan bahasanya secara tidak sadar.

"Na jeongmal bogoshipeo eomma..." lagu-lagi aku memeluk tubuh mama ku.

Bingung? Aku juga bingung. Terkadang aku bisa memanggil eomma dan mama. Suka-suka aku hahaha... Ya eomma atau mama ku tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya dengan apa. Berbeda dengan baba. Dia sangat tidak suka jika aku memanggilnya appa. Fiuhh baba yang aneh ckck

"Duduklah sayang... Ada yang ingin baba dan mama katakan padamu." Baba mengintruksiku untuk duduk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Sebentar lagi kau kan berumur 19 tahun..."

"Ne. Aku sudah semakin dewasa, baba. Dan bolehkan jika aku ingin kuliah di Seoul? Boleh ya ba..." aku merengek-rengek di hadapan baba.

Ya sejak dulu aku memang ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul. Namun baba dan mama selalu menolaknya. Katanya, aku adalah putri satu-satunya dan mereka tidak bisa melepas aku begitu saja. Padahal aku sangat ingin hidup mandiri.

"Untuk soal itu... Setelah baba dan mama pikirkan, kau boleh saja melanjutkan sekolahmu disana..."

"Benarkah? Xie xie baba... Xie xie mama..." aku memekik kegirangan mendengar perkataan baba. Aku kembali memeluk tubuh mereka dengan erat untuk meluapkan kegembiraanku.

"Tapi..." Aku menatap baba bingung. Dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tahu pasti ada syaratnya.

"Baba akan mengirim seorang bodyguard untukmu selama kau tinggal di Seoul. Dia akan menjagamu selama 24 jam. Dan kau harus menuruti semua perkataannya." Terang babaku. Sontak saja aku tidak mau. Pasalnya dia harus menjagaku selama 24 jam! Ingat, 24 jam! Haaa kebebasanku hilang...

"Tapi ba..." aku merengek kembali dihadapan baba dan mamaku.

"Kau menolak? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Baba tidak akan mengijinkanmu tinggal di Seoul." Tegas babaku.

Aku melirik mama dan mama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mama memang selalu patuh pada baba. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku. Merasa sangat tidak adil. Kenapa di negera orang pun aku harus selalu dijaga? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok. Sungguh.

"Haaa baiklah... Baiklah... Aku mau, ba, ma..." ucapku akhirnya. Menyerah. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatanku agar aku bisa ke Seoul, melanjutkan sekolahku disana.

"Nah begini baru anak baba. Sekarang persiapkan semua studimu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan lulus kan?" Baba mengelus lembut kepalaku dan aku mengangguk. Ya 2 minggu lagi aku akan menjalani ujian kelulusan SMA.

"Belajarlah yang rajin. Eomma ingin kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Arra?" Ucap eommaku sambil mencubit ujung hidungku.

"Ne. Aku janji aku akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna!" Teriakku penuh keyakinan. Baba dan mama mengecup kedua pipiku penuh sayang.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat sinar matahari mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimutiku. Aku mengambil selimutku lagi dan meringkuk di dalamnya.

"Luhannie... Ireona..." ucap mama dari balik pintu berniat membangunkanku.

"Engg sebentar lagi... Aku masih mengantuk..." ucapku dari balik selimut. Sungguh aku sedang malas bangun hari ini. Apalagi aku tau jika hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari libur. Tidak ada sekolah.

CKLEK

Mama masuk ke dalam kamarku yang sangat luas. Bagaikan kamar putri di istana. Aku sangat menyukai kamarku ini. Mama membuka tirai yang menutupi sebagian kamar ini. Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari kamarku yang didominasi warna biru dan cokelat. Aku semakin meringkukkan badanku di dalam selimut yanh cukup tebal dan menutupi wajahku. Sinar matahari pagi itu benar-benar menusuk-nusuk mataku. Mama duduk di tepi tempat tidur berukuran king size milikku. Lalu membelai-belai surai kecokelatanku dengan sayang.

"Luhannie... Ireona... Udah pagi..." ucap mama namun aku masih saja tidak berkutik. Rasa kantuk seolah menguasaiku saat ini.

"Chagi~ ireona... Kau tidak mau ke Seoul? Hari ini keberangkatannya jam 09.00 dan ini sudah jam 08.00." Ucap mamaku. Seketika mataku terbuka. Rasa kantuk yang sedaritadi aku rasakan hilang seketika. Aku segera bangkit dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan lari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sesegera mungkin.

"Omo omo anak eomma... Kalau tau kau begini, eomma akan mengatakannya lebih cepat ckckck..." aku masih mendengar mama menggerutu saat melihatku yang sudah terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengenakan bathrob ku. Aku mendapati mama masih berada di dalam kamarku dan terlihat sedang merapikan tempat tidurku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku memang tidak suka ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menyentuh barang-barangku selain mama dan papa. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan para maidku membereskan kamarku.

"Wajahmu terlihat gembira sekali. Kau gembira meninggalkan baba dan eommamu ini, hmm?" Ucap mama sambil melihatku yang sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan di dalam lemari besar milikku.

"Aniyo... Bukan begitu, eomma.. Aku senang karena akhirnya baba dan eomma mau mengijinkanku melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul. Eomma bisa membantuku memilih pakaian? Aku bingung ingin mengenakan apa." Aku meminta pertolongan mama. Ya aku memang tidak terlalu fashionable. Tidak seperti mamaku yang selalu tau dan mengikuti mode.

"Anak eomma ini... Hmm nah ini kau gunakan ini, ini, ini, dan ini." Mama memberikanku beberapa pakaian.

"Sebanyak ini? Eomma yang benar saja..."

"Ingat, di Seoul sekarang sedang memasuki musim gugur. Kau mau kedinginan disana? Kau kan tidak suka dingin. Sekarang kenakan ini."

15 menit kemudian aku selesai berpakaian. Aku menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dan dilapisi sebuah sweater merah yang cukup tebal. Aku menggunakan stocking hitamku untuk menutupi kaki putihku karena aku yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek putih. Mama juga memberiku syal berwarna hitam dan topi rajut merah untuk menyempurnakan penampilanku. Mama memberikan sepatu boot hitam miliku dan sebuah jas hitam yang cukup tebal. Mama memang seorang fashionable sejati. Penampilanku tampak lebih baik sekarang.

"Yeppeoda... Anak eomma memang sangat cantik. Nah kita sarapan dulu. Babamu sudah menunggu di meja makan." Mama segera menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke ruang makan.

Aku melihat babaku sudah ada di ruang makan. Wajahnya tampak serius karena membaca sebuah koran pagi ini. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada mama. Aku berencana akan mengagetkan baba. Dan mama hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaanku ini.

"Baba..." aku menghambur dan memeluk tubuh babaku yang sedang duduk dari belakang. Babaku sampai tersentak karenanya.

"Ya Tuhan... Lagi-lagi kau selalu mengagetkan baba. Untung saja baba tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung." Baba mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena efek keterkejutan yang timbul.

"Dui bu qi baba..." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan memasang tampang polos tidak bersalahku.

"Anak baba ini... Ayo kita sarapan baba sudah sangat lapar sejak tadi." Mama dan aku pun duduk di samping kanan dan kiri baba. Dan kami pun mulai sarapan bersama.

SKIP

Baba dan mama tidak bisa membendung air mata mereka saat mengantar kepergianku ke Seoul. Aku pun jadi ikut terharu. Berulang kali mama memeluk tubuhku dan baba menyeka air matanya yang keluar. Baba dan mama sengaja mengosongkan jadwal mereka hari ini karena mengantar kepergianku.

"Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa selalu mengabarkan keadaanmu pada kami. Kau harus hati-hati ya disana..." ucap mamaku sambil diiringi tangisan.

"Baba sudah meminta bodyguardmu menunggu di bandara. Dan dia akan segera mengantar ke apartement yang sudah baba siapkan. Semua barang-barangmu sudah baba kirim ke sana. Kau sudah bisa langsung menempatinya." Jelas babaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ting Tong

'Mohon perhatian. Untuk penumpang dengan tujuan Seoul diharapkan segera menaiki pesawat karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Sekali lagi...'

"Mama baba... Aku harus segera berangkat... Byebye... Aku cinta kalian. Wo ai ni Saranghae I love you..." sekali lagi aku memeluk tubuh kedua orang tuaku.

"Byebye mama... Byebye baba..." aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mama dan baba.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Finally, aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku di Incheon Airport. Yap aku sudah tiba di Seoul. Hatiku sangat sangat sangat merasa senang. Aku membawa ransel biru bergambar rusa milikku dan keluar dengan perasaan senang. Aku mengingat perkataan baba jika ada seseorang yang akan menjemputku di bandara ya dia adalah bodyguard yang dijanjikan baba.

Sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggu orang itu maksudku bodyguard itu namun tetap saja tidak ada hasil. Aku kedinginan. Mama benar di Seoul udaranya sedang sangat dingin. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal karena lelah berdiri dan menahan rasa dingin ini. Saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, ada seseorang yang mencengkram tanganki kuat-kuat. Aku panik dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Banyak calon penumpang di bandara itu yang melihat aksi kami.

"Ya lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriakku dalam bahasa Mandarin. Banyak mata yang menatapku namun sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti dengan yang aku ucapkan dan orang itu tetap saja mencengkramku dan menyeretku.

"Please leave me go..." ucapku dalam Bahasa Inggris kepada orang yang menyeretku itu.

"Keep silent. Atau kau mau mati?" Ucap orang itu sinis. Aku shock dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemana dia akan membawaku.

Orang itu yang ternyata adalah namja -aku baru sadar saat benar-benar melihatnya- ternyata namja yang ehem cukup tampan. Dia tinggi. Wajahnya putih pucat. Hidungnya sangat mancung. Bibirnya tipis. Matanya sedikit sipit. Rambutnya blonde. Sosok sempurna bak pangeran idamanku.

"Kau mengagumi wajahku?" Tanya namja itu sedikit ketus. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku karena malu ketahuan menatapnya diam-diam.

Tampan namun ketus kesan pertamaku padanya. Aku sempat merasa heran dengan namja itu. Aku tidak mengira jika dialah orang yang dimaksud baba sebagai bodyguardku. Aku selalu berpikiran seorang bodyguard itu selalu berbadan kekar dan terlihat menyeramkan. Namun dia malah terlihat tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Omo! Kenapa aku malah mengaguminya seperti ini?

"Kita sampai. Turunlah." Ucap namja itu datar. Ya selama bertemu denganku, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya. Aku pun turun sambil mengambil ransel kesayanganku.

"Biar aku yang bawakan." Tawar namja itu. Aku pun menolak. Ingat! Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh-nyentuh barang pribadiku!

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartment sementara namja itu berjalan dibelakangku.

"Apartment nomor 365 lantai ke 4, baiklah..." aku bermonolog ria sambil memencet tombol nomor 4 di lift.

Tringg

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di lantai ke4. Aku beserta namja itu pun keluar dari dalam lift. Aku mencari-cari apartment milikku sendiri dan masih diikuti oleh namja itu di belakang.

"Akhirnya aku sampai. Hello my new home..." ucapku senang sambil menekan password yang baba berikan untukku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya saat melihat isi apartmentku. Apartmentku masih sangat berantakan. Tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Padahal aku mengira baba sudah menyuruh seseorang atau orang yang dikatakan bodyguardku ini yang membereskannya. Wajahku yang ceria berubah kusut seketika. Aku benci bersih-bersih.

"Kenapa masih berantakan seperti ini?" Teriakku sambil menunjuk beberapa koper dan berbagai peralatan dihadapanku. Aku melirik sedikit namja dibelakangku itu.

"Lalu? Kau menyuruhku untuk membereskannya?" Tanya namja itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang cepat bereskan!" Bentakku. Aku lelah dan aku ingin segera beristirahat. Karena besok adalah hari baruku di Seoul.

"Apa ini tugasku? Aku bodyguardmu. Tugasku melindungi dan menjagamu bukan bersih-bersih seperti ini. Kau bersihkan saja sendiri." Jawab namja itu ketus.

Aku merasa malu juga. Aku lupa jika dia itu adalah bodyguardku bukan pembantuku. Dan tujuan aku tinggal di Seoul kan karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Akhirnya dengan sedikit malas aku mulai membawa koper-koperku yang lain dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamarku.

"Haa mari sini aku bantu." Namja itu berupaya membantuku. Dan akupun menerimanya karena aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Sudah 2 jam lamanya aku membereskan semua barang dan peralatanku namun masih saja belum selesai. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa yang ada dan memejamkan mataku. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun mulai tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasa ada sinar matahari yang menusuk mata. Aku menguap dan mendapati diriku yang sudah tertidur di dalam kamarku. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar itu dan aku tercengang karena kamar itu sudah terlihat sangat rapi. Padahal seingatku aku masih meletakkan barang-barangku asal-asalan. Aku mencium bau harum masakan dari luar. Dengan segera aku pun turun dari tempat tidurku dan keluar mengikuti harum yang aku cium.

Trangg

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Cesss

Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memasak di dalam dapur. Perlahan aku pun masuk ke dalam dapurku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati namja yang dikatakan bodyguardku sedang memasak. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lebih tampan saat sedang memasak. Kelihatannya ia sangat ahli dalam memasak. Aku kagum melihatnya hingga tanpa sadar aku tidak bergeming di tempatku berdiri.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat cuci mukamu, sikat gigimu dan segera duduk di meja makan. Sebentar lagi sarapannya akan siap." Ucap namja itu tanpa melihatku. Ia masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"N-ne..." ucapku kemudian dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

SKIP

Aku membelalakan mataku saat melihat hidangan yang tersedia di hadapanku. Hidangan itu begitu menggiurkan dan terlihat sangat nikmat. Meski ini hanya hidangan sarapan sederhana, sebuah ommelete telur. Namja itu terus menatapku.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat." Dan namja itu pun menikmati sarapannya di hadapanku. Ya kami makan secara berhadapan. Aku tidak tega mengusirnya apalagi dia sudah berbaik hati merapikan apartmentku dan membuatkanku sarapan.

"Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo..." ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum padanya. Namja itu hanya membalas senyumanku dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau hmm..."

"Oh Sehun. Namaku Sehun." Ucap namja itu datar. Aku lupa sejak kemarin kita sama sekali belum berkenalan.

"Ne, Sehun-ssi. Apa kau yang merapikan semua ini?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu. Aku malu karena aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Hmm. Dan panggil saja aku Sehun." Balas namja itu. Dia terus menikmati sarapannya dengan santai. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengantuk mungkin karena begadang membereskan apartmentku ini.

"Hmm Sehun... Mianhae..." ucapku sambil menghentikan sarapanku.

"Wae?"

"Kemarin aku hmm sudah menganggapmu seperti pembantuku. Mianhae..." aku menundukkan wajahku merasa sangat malu.

"Ne, tidak apa. Aku sudah selesai. Kau sebaiknya segera selesaikan sarapanmu dan mandi." Sehun melangkahkan dirinya ke dalam dapur sambil membawa piring kotor.

"Hmm semalam kau..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidur di sofa. Lagipula tuan Xi sudah menyewakanku apartement sebelah. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kita tidak tinggal bersama." Ucap Sehun seolah mengerti pikiranku.

Bodoh! Aku sempat berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku sempat mengira baba menyuruhnya tinggal di apartment yang sama denganku. Aku menyelesaikam suapan terakhirku. Aku segera membawa piring kotor itu ke dalam dapur untuk dicuci.

"Sehun biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah semalaman susah membereskan apartment ini." Aku mengambil piring dan gelas kotor yang sedang dicuci olehnya.

"Tidak apa. Sudah kau mandilah. Kau mau kemana hari ini? Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum dan aku terpana.

Aku nampak berpikir. Seminggu lagi aku baru akan masuk kuliah. Dan seminggu yang tersisa ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul.

"Hmm aku ingin ke Lotte World. Aku dengar tempat itu sangat mengasyikan." Aku begitu bersemangat saat membayangkan diriku di tempat itu.

"Baik. Jangan lupa untuk berpakaian tebal. Udara hari ini cukup dingin." Saran Sehun dan aku pun menganggukinya. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan mandi.

SKIP

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan Peace yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna peach dan celana panjang hitam. Aku menggunakan sepatu boot cokelat yang pernah dibelikan mama ku sebagai oleh-oleh dari Prancis. Aku menyisir rambut panjangku dan segera mengikatnya asal-asalan.

"Lotte World aku datang..." senyum terkembang diwajahku. Aku segera mengambil jaket berbulu cokelatku dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku melihat Sehun sudah menungguku di depan pintu apartment. Ia terlihat sangat-sangat tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" Aku segera menarik lengan Sehun karena aku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di Lotte World.

"Tunggu." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di koridor penghubung apartment dan sontak akupun ikut berhenti.

"Wae?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Lihatlah ke depan." Ucapnya dan aku pun mengikuti perintahnya meski bingung.

"Ada apa? Tidak ad-"

Aku merasakan kedua tangan Sehun memegangi rambutku. Ia melepaskan karet yang aku kenakan dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Rambutku yang masih keluar-keluar dibenarkannya. Ia terasa lihai melakukannya. Dan kemudian dia mengikat kembali rambutku.

"Go-gomawo..." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku sadar pipiku memanas dan wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Ne. Kajja kita pergi sekarang." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di depanku dan akupun berjalan masih sambil menundukkan kepala.

SKIP

Aku tersenyum senang saat aku tiba di Lotte World. Aku baru pertama kali kemari. Aku mengajak Sehun bermain-main didalamnya karena aku tidak suka bersenang-senang sendiri.

"Sehun ayo ikut main..." Aku menarik-narik lengan Sehun untuk ikut aku bermain di komedi putar. Ya hanya permainan semacam inilah yang berani aku naiki. Soalnya aku takut dengan ketinggian :(

"Ani... Kau main saja. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Tolak nya dan akhirnya akupun bermain sendiri.

Setelah 10 menit bermain, aku kembali mengajak lebih tepatnya menyeret Sehun ke rumah hantu. Sebenarnya aku takut dengan hal-hal berbau horror seperti ini tapi aku penasaran. Sehun pun akhirnya mau ikut. Dia khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganku selama di dalam.

"Huaa disini gelap sekali..." sungguh ruangan itu sangatlah gelap. Aku segera menggandeng lengan Sehun yang berada di sampingku.

Huuu

Hihihihi

Fuhhh

Aku merinding saat mendengar berbagai macam suara menakutkan disana. Aku mendekatkan diriku pada Sehun. Sehun segera merangkul bahuku dan mendekapku di dada bidangnya. Aku merasa jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Pikiranku kini sudah entah berada dimana. Aku sudah tidak fokus lagi.

"Gwenchana?" Tanyanya saat kami sudah sampai di pintu keluar. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Aku masih merasa deg-degan bukan karena rumah hantu itu tapi karena Sehun.

"Ne, gwenchana." Jawabku singkat sambil mengatur kembali jantungku agar berdetak dengan normal.

"Lalu habis ini kita akan kemana?" Aku nampak berpikir. Namun aku juga tidak tahu kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku seadanya. Aku memang belum menemukan tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi karena semua wahana yang aku lihat itu memacu adrenalin dan ketinggiannya mungkin bisa membuatku takut.

"Baiklah kita istirahat saja dulu di sana." Sehun menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil yang ada disana.

Aku dan Sehun duduk disebuah meja kecil yang terdapat di kedai itu untuk mengistirahatkan diri kita yang sudah cukup lama berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat yang sangat luas ini.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanyanya. Aku melihat ke daftar menu.

"Cheese burger ukuran small dan milkshake strawberry." Ucapku dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sehun segera bangkit dan menuju ke counter pemesanan.

Aku melihat keluar kedai itu. Di seberang kedai itu terdapat banyak toko souvenir. Aku berniat akan mampir ke sana setelah makan ini.

"Nah ini. Makanlah." Sehun memberikan senampan pesananku.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku heran karena Sehun yang hanya memesan segelas ice cappucino untuknya.

"Tidak. Tidak lapar. Kau makanlah." Aku pun mulai menikmati burger kesukaanku.

"Sehun apa kau kuliah? Kau seumuran denganku kan?" Tanyaku ditengah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ne. Aku akan masuk kuliah minggu depan sama sepertimu." Jawabnya dan aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mengerti.

"Lalu kau kuliah dimana?" Aku mengunyah burgerku lagi.

"Di Seoul International University jurusan Business Management." Jawabnya dan membuatku langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk..." aku segera menepuk-nepuk dadaku dan menyeruput milkshake ku.

"Perlahan-lahan saja makannya. Jangan terburu-buru." Ucapnya mengingatkanku.

"Berarti kita kuliah di tempat yang sama dan masuk jurusan yang sama. Aku tidak menyangka." Ya aku sungguh tidak menyangkanya.

"Sehabis ini kau ingin kemana?" Tanyanya dan aku segera menunjuk toko souvenir di sebrang.

"Ke sana? Baiklah..." aku tersenyum bahagia dan kembali menghabiskan burgerku.

SKIP

Aku dan Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah toko souvenir. Aku banyak melihat pernak-pernik cantik disini. Dan mataku langsung tertuju kebenda-benda berwarna pink dan putih dan berbentuk boneka kucing. Hello Kitty. Ya aku sangat menyukai Hello Kitty. Aku memekik kegirangan saat mendapati banyak pernak-pernik Hello Kitty disini. Ada jepit, kalung, gelang, cincin, tempat tiseu, jam dinding, jam tangan, piring, sendok, garpu, accesories ponsel dsb.

"Sehun mana yang lebih bagus?" Aku menunjukkan dua model tas Hello Kitty yang aku lihat.

"Mungkin yang ini." Sehun menunjuk ke sebuat tas Hello Kitty berwarna putih dan pink yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah aku akan membeli tas ini." Aku pun segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Kami sudah berada di toko kedua. Disini toko pakaian. Aku menemukan berbagai macam pakaian khas Lotte World. Aku diikuti Sehun melihat-lihat ke dalam toko itu.

"Nah sepertinya ini cocok untukmu." Aku mempaskan sebuah kaos berwarna biru dengan tulisan Have Fun With Us ke badan Sehun.

"Mwo? Tidak perlu." Tolaknya. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam bermaksud jangan menolak pemberianku.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Aku pun langsung membayar kaos itu ke kasir.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku sudah merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Berkeliling Lotte World memang cukup menguras tenaga. Oh iya aku baru ingat. Aku pernah mendengar katanya pada malam hari disini akan diadakan pertunjukan kembang api dan aku sangat menantinya.

"Sehun... Bisakah kita melihat pertunjukan kembang api? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Aku berusaha mengajaknya. Sepertinya dia sudah terlihat sangat lelah.

"Ayo. Kajja kita lihat!" Sehun segera menggandeng tangan kiriku untuk mengikutinya. Dan lagi-lagi dadaku langsung berdetak tak karuan.

"Maaf bisa minta tiketnya..." ucap seorang pegawai di pintu masuk pertunjukan kembang api itu. Sehin pun menyerahkan dua buah tiket yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Mari silakan masuk. Tempat VIP." Ucap pegawai itu kepada pegawai lainnya yang ada di dalam.

Kami diantarkan kesebuah tempat sesuai yang tertera di dalam tiket itu. Dan disinilah kami. Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan dekat dengan kembang api-kembang api yang siap dinyalakan. Kami juga melihat beberapa pasangan saling bercengkarama dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Aku jadi berkhayal bisa menikmati pertunjukan ini dengan kekasihku nanti.

"Ah mianhae..." Sehun melepaskan tautan tangannya ditanganku. Aku baru sadar sejak tadi kami belum melepaskan tautan tangan kami.

"Ah ne, gwenchana." Jawabku sedikit canggung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiket itu?" Tanyaku. Aku masih penasaran bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan tiket ini.

"Oh aku diberi oleh seorang pegawai dikedai yang kita hampiri tadi." Jawabnya dan aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

1... 2... 3...

Duarrr Duarrr

Aku melihat kembang api itu mulai melesat ke langit gelap. Langit yang gelap berubah jadi semakin berwarna saat kembang api-kembang api itu melesat dan meledak di langit. Aku sangat menyukai kembang api. Bentuknya, warnanya sangat indah.

"Hatchi..." oouu aku bersin. Aku lupa mengenakan syal. Uu pabbo! Padahal aku tahu cuaca sedang dingin.

"Kau lupa memakai syalmu? Pakai ini..." Sehun melilitkan syal miliknya di leherku. Pipiku memanas dan aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

"Wajahmu merah..." sontak aku segera menutupi wajahku. Sehun hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahku.

"Hei lihat... Kembang apinya indah..." aku pun kembali menatap ke langit melihat kembang api-kembang api yang masih meledak-ledak di langit.

SKIP

Akhirnya kami pun sampai juga di apartment. Yahh kami merasa sudah sangat lelah seharian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Lotte World. Sehun sudah kembali ke apartmentnya. Aku yang menyuruhnya karena aku melihat ia sudah sangat lelah. Aku mulai mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sebelum pulang kami memang sempat mampir di luar untuk makan malam.

Drrttt Drrttt Drttt

Ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat siapa yang meneleponku malam-malam seperti ini dan ternyata itu adalah mama.

"Yeobseoyo? Mama?"

-Ne. Selamat malam chagi~ Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?- tanya mama di ujung telepon.

"Ne. Sangat menyenangkan sekali. Aku baru saja pulang dari Lotte World. Sangat menyenangkan berada disana. Aku menaiki..." aku menceritakan kunjunganku ke Lotte World pada mama.

-Hahaha sepertinya kau sangat gembira sekali hari ini. Oh iya lalu bagaimana bodyguardmu itu? Menyeramkankah ia? Eomma sempat khawatir takut kau tidak menyukainya.-

"Dia namja yang baik kok, ma. Baba memang paling top memilihkannya hahaha... Mama belum tidur?"

-Mana bisa eomma tidur jika belum mendengar suaramu. Eomma sengaja menghubungimu sekarang ini. Kau sendiri sedang apa?-

"Baru saja selesai mandi. Mama aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah. Bye mama... Titip salam untuk baba ya... Jaljayo..." aku pun mematikan sambungannya. Aku lelah dan juga sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya aku tinggal di Seoul. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk kuliah. Yeyy akhirnya... Aku sudah bersiap-siap dan tinggal berangkat ke kampus. Tapi dimana Sehun? Dia belum ke sini?

CKLEK

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Yang aku tunggu akhirnya datang. Kami kuliah di tempat yang sama jadi otomatis kamipun berangkat bersama. Hari ini dia benar-benar tampan meskipun ia mengenakan kacamata minus nya.

"Ne. Kajja kita berangkat." Akupun langsung berhamburan keluar. Aku tidak sabar tiba di kampus baruku.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Awas nanti kau terjatuh jika berlari-lari seperti itu." Sehun terus mengingatkanku agar tidak berlari-lari namun aku cuek saja dan malah memepercepat langkahku.

Brukk

Aduh. Sakit sekali bokongku. Aku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ini semua karena entahlah siapa itu. Mungkin petugas laundry. Ceroboh sekali dia. Apa dia tidak melihat ada aku didepannya? Malah sengaja ditabrak dengan ring pakaian yang dibawa olehnya. Hihh!

"Aku bilang juga apa. Hati-hati. Sini aku bantu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Akupun menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri kembali sambil mengusap-usap bokongku yang masih sakit.

"Mianhae... Luhan memang sedikit ceroboh." Sehun meminta maaf kepada ahjushi petugas laundry itu.

"Yak! Aku tidak ceroboh! Ahjushi ini saja yang berjalan tidak lihat-lihat!" Teriakku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Kesal. Aku merasa disalahkan. Padahal aku tidak salah.

"Mian saya yang salah. Saya ceroboh hingga membuat nona terjatuh. Maaf..." ucap ahjushi itu sopan. Aku hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak. Anda tidak bersalah. Maaf..." Aku kesal. Sepertinya Sehun memang benar-benar menyalahkanku.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masih saja menyalahkanku?" Teriakku amat kesal. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku.

"Aishh terserahlah!" Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan ahjushi itu.

"Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa malah menyalahkanku! Mengataiku ceroboh! Jelas-jelas ahjushi itu yang salah karena telah menabrakku! Hihhh!" Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku karena sangkin kesalnya.

"Jagalah ucapanmu. Berbicaralah yang sopan padanya. Kau itu tahu sopan santun sedikit tidak, sih?" Ucapnya membuatku tergelak.

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sehun! Aku ini majikanmu! Kau malah berani menasihatiku? What the? Aishh sungguh! Aku sempat mengira kau namja yang baik bahkan kelewat baik. Tapi apa ini? Hihh seenaknya saja! Terserahlah! Aku cuek saja dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Moodku yang semula sedang baik langsung berubah drastis. Semua ini karena kau, Oh Sehun!

SKIP

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke gedung kampus. Di kampus ini memang tidak ada yang namanya semacam pengenalan bla bla bla itu tidak ada yang namanya digojlok(?) Oleh para senior. Dan aku cukup senang dengan hal itu. Aku tidak suka disuruh-suruh. Hahaha /evillaugh/.  
Aku duduk di kursi barisan kedua. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di kursi bagian ketiga. Aku tidak peduli mau dimana dia duduk. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal padanya sih. Disampingku sudah duduk seorang yeoja bereyeliner yang aku bilang imut.

"Hai..." sapanya dan akupun tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hai juga..." balasku. Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Siapa namamu?" Ucapnya manis. Aku senang dengan yeoja itu.

"Aku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Salam kenal..." dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kau bukan orang Korea ya?" Tanyanya. Mungkin karena aksen Mandarin ku yang kental. Walau aku bisa berbahasa Korea tapu aksenku masih saja sama seperti aksen Mandarin. Hahaha

"Ne." Jawabku dan diapun tersenyum. Aku senang karena dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan asalku.

"Bahasa Koreamu lancar sekali. Kau sudah lama ikut kursus ya?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ani. Mama atau hmm eommaku orang Korea. Sehari-hari aku juga sering menggunakan bahasa Korea dirumah bersama mama." Jelasku dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baekkie..." teriak seorang namja tinggi dari depan pintu kelas membuatku dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Yeollie? Kemana saja? Kenapa baru sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali sewaktu namja itu menghampirinya.

"Mianhae aku kesiangan hehe... Lalu siapa ini? Teman barumu?" Tanya namja itu pada Baekhyun sambil menunjukku.

"Annyeonghasaeyo jo neun Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapsumnida..." aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Annyeong jo neun Park Chanyeol. Aku namjachingunya Baekkie..." namja itu tersenyum sambil menampilkan deretan giginya. Sepertinya dia namja yang ramah dan penuh keceriaan.

Kami pun saling mengobrol. Aku kira kedatangan Chanyeol membuat aku dicueki oleh Baekhyun. Namun aku salah. Mereka berdua malah terus mengajakku mengobrol. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, ceria dan ramah. Aku senang mendapatkan teman seperti mereka.

"MWO? BODY-" teriak namja di belakangku. Aku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menoleh kebelakang.

Namja itu duduk tepat dibelakangku. Persisnya disebelah Sehun dan tangan Sehun membekap mulutnya. Sepertinya mereka cukup dekat. Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Ahh terserahlah! Peduli apa aku padanya!

Tidak lama dosen kami pun datang. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Segeralah kami duduk dan bersiap-siap memulai kelas pertama.

SKIP

Akhirnya kelas hari ini pun selesai. Lelah juga seharian harus berpikir. Dan hellow baru saja masuk dan sudah mendapatkan tugas sebanyak ini. Fiuhh~ Baekhyun juga sudah segera pulang bersama Chanyeol saat kelas selesai. Enaknya punya pacar. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti mereka? Pergi dan pulang kuliah bersama-sama. Kencan diakhir minggu. Nah aku? Pacar? Aku belum pernah yang namanya punya pacar. Menyedihkan.

"Kau masih belum mau pulang?" Seketika aku menolehkan kepalaku dan aku mendapati Sehun berdiri di sampinh kursiku.

"Hmm... Aku lelah. Malah tugasnya banyak. Haa melelahkan juga menjadi seorang mahasiswi." Keluhku. Sehun hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak akan melelahkan jika kau menjalaninya dengan santai. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti bisa stress loh..." benar sih yang diucapkannya.

"Iya sih. Kajja! Aku mau pulang!" Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan keluar dari kelas itu. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera sampai rumah.

"Hmm Luhan mianhae..." aku bingung dengan yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Wae?" Aku menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Untuk kejadian pagi tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu."

Oh aku baru mengerti. Mungkin ia tahu jika aku marah padanya. Peka juga dia! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga salah sih. Aku ceroboh dan tidak mau mendengarkan saran dan nasihatnya. Bodoh! Kenapa baru menyesal sekarang sih!

"Oh tidak apa. Aku sadar aku juga salah. Aku memang ceroboh dan egois. Tidak mau disalahkan. Dan aku malah marah padamu. Mian..." aku merasa malu juga. Ya disini Sehun memang tidak bersalah. Tapi aku malah marah padanya.

"Gwenchana. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya..." Sehun mengacak-acak rambutku yang hari ini aku sengaja urai.

"Ah mianhae..." ucapnya dan akupun hanya menundukkan wajahku sambil sesekali membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sehun! Boleh kita mampir sebentar disuatu tempat?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke itu. Kedai bubble tea waktu itu. Yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Aku jadi ingin meminum bubble tea lagi." Aku membayangkan enaknya menikmati bubble tea saat ini.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya. Sudah malam. Kau kan masih harus mengerjakan tugas juga."

"Kau juga. Bukan hanya aku saja yang mendapat tugas. Baiklah aku janji tidak akan lama."

Sehun melajukan terus mobilnya dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di sebuah kedai bubble tea kecil. Meski kedai ini kecil, tapi cukup ramai maka tidak heran jika kita harus mengantri dulu untuk memesan.

"Taro bubble tea kan? Tunggulah disini." Sehun keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju ke counter untuk ikut mengantri.

Aku memandangi sekeliling kedai itu. Indah sekali. Kedai ini berada di tepi sebuah taman yang cukup besar. Lampu-lampu taman yang banyak dan berwarna-warni menambah kesan romantis. Haa lagi-lagi aku menghayal memiliki pacar. Kau harus bangun Luhan!

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Sehun pun kembali ke dalam mobil dan memberikan bubble tea untukku.

"Gomawo..." aku menyesap bubble tea favoritku.

"Sehun apa kau memiliki pacar?" Pertanyaanku itu sontak membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" aku merasa bersalah. Gara-gara pertanyaanku itu Sehun jadi tersedak.

"Ahh mianhae Sehun... Aku hmm anggap saja aku tidak bertanya..." aku merutuki kebodohanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan?

"Haa memang kenapa kalau aku punya pacar?" Jadi benar ya dia sudah punya pacar? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa ya?

"Hmm apa dia tau kau bekerja sebagai bodyguardku? Apa pacarmu itu tidak cemburu?" Aku tidak sadar bisa menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak punya pacar." Jawabannya itu entah kenapa malah membuatku tersenyum dan lega.

"Jadi kau tidak punya pacar? Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi aku bertanya hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"Ya karena aku masih belum menemukan jodohku. Wae? Kau sendiri? Apa pacarmu tidak cemburu jika..."

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawabku lantang. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi sikapku. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Memangnya aneh?

"Wae? Kenapa tertawa? Apa lucu?" Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal. Aku tidak suka ditertawai.

"Aneh saja. Masa yeoja secantikmu belum punya pacar hahaha..." aku terbelalak. Apa yang aku dengar tadi?

"Apa?" Tanyaku meminta pengulangan.

"Ahh bu-bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja tadi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Sehun sekarang malah mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Secara tidak langsung dia bilang aku cantik kan? Baru kali ini aku mendengar pujian seperti itu dari seorang namja selain baba. Kenapa pipiku jadi panas seperti ini ya? Dan kenapa dadaku jadi sesak seperti ini? Mungkinkah aku? Ahh lupakanlah Lu...

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Akupun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sudah malam dan aku hmm kami masih harus mengerjakan tugas.

SKIP

Aku mengajak Sehun ke apartmentku. Aku berniat mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Hari ini aku memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Hampir setiap hari aku memasak ini. Karena hanya inilah yang aku bisa masak. Hahaha... Namun Sehun tidak pernah menolak nasi goreng kimchi masakanku ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Aku menunggu tanggapan dari Sehun saat menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mashita... Tapi lain kali kau juga harus memasak masakan lain ya hahaha..." aku mempoutkan bibirnya. Ucapannya sedikit menyindirku. Namun aku cukup tau diri karena ucapannya memang benar.

"Mian... Mian... Sudah kita makan dan setelahnya kita kerjakan tugas kita." Aku pun mengangguk dan menikmati nasi goreng buatanku.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring, aku dan Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah apartmentku. Kami mau mengerjakan tugas kami yang banyak itu. Sehun nampak lancar mengerjakannya. Sedangkan aku? Sedikit terhambat karena kalian tahu lah bahasa Koreaku masih belum begitu baik.

"Wae? Ada kesulitan? Mana? Biar aku bantu." Tepat. Aku memang sedang butuh bantuan.

"Yang ini. Maksudnya apa?" Aku menunjuk ke sebuah soal yang tidak aku mengerti. Sehun segera menjelaskannya padaku dengan sabar sampai aku bisa memahaminya.

"Oh jadi begitu... Gomawo..." senang. Aku senang karena ada yang mau membantuku. Dengan begini aku jadi bisa mengerjakan tugasku sampai selesai.

"Hmm Sehun... Kalau boleh tahu, dimana orangtuamu tinggal? Apa mereka tahu kau bekerja disini?" Tanyaku sambil mengerjakan tugasku. Aku sempat penasaran juga dengan keluarga Sehun.

"Akh masalah itu. Orangtuaku tinggal di desa. Aku tinggal di Seoul karena ingin mencari pekerjaan dan kuliah. Dan tentu saja kuliahnya aku bayar pakai penghasilanku. Orangtuaku tahu kok aku bekerja disini." Sehun nampak gugup. Seperti ada yang disembunyikannya.

"Sebelumnya kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan Sehun.

"Bekerja sebagai pelayan bahkan supir pengantar barang juga pernah." Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi bodyguard?"

"Hmm untuk itu... Karena aku tidak tahu harus bekerja sebagai apalagi. Jadi aku menerima pekerjaan ini. Kesempatan kan tidak datang dua kali."

Entah kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jujur jawabannya itu seperti tidak ada pilihan lain. Seolah-olah jika ada pekerjaan lain dia akan lebih memilih pekerjaan lain. Ya Xi Luhan! Memang apa yang mau kau harapkan? Jawaban apa yang kau mau? Pabbo!

"Oh jadi begitu... Haaa tugasnya masih banyak. Aku lelah." Aku menyandarkan diriku di sofa. Lelah berpikir.

"Mau aku ambilkan minum? Tunggulah." Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kenapa ya jika ada disampingmu perasaan itu datang lagi? Terasa sangat nyaman dan damai." Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ini minumlah." Sehun memberikan segelas air minum untukku.

"Gomawo..." aku pun menerima air itu dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Jika sudah merasa baikkan, cepat selesaikan tugasmu." Kemudian diapun mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Aku hanya bisa bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikannya yang sedang serius.

Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya. Aku suka yang ada padanya. Rambutnya. Tubuhnya. Harumnya. Entah kenapa semua yang ada padanya membuatku terasa nyaman. Ada apa denganmu Xi Luhan?

"Kagum dengan wajahku, hmm?" Tanyanya sontak akupun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Mwo? A-akh tidak kok." Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku. Malu karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam.

"Jinjja? Sejak tadi kau terus memperhatikanku." Skak math! Aku bingung harus mencari alasan seperti apa.

"Itu hmm itu..." aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok hahaha..." dia hanya tertawa. Aku merasa lega karena dia tidak membahas masalah itu lagi.

Setelahnya aku langsung mengerjakan tugasku kembali. Sehun juga terlihat sangat serius mengerjakannya. Sepertinya ia sebentar lagi akan selesai. Sedangkan aku? Masih beberapa lembar tugas lagi yang mesti aku selesaikan. Haaa melelahkan menjadi mahasiswa. Fuhh

"Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga tugasku. Hoamm..." aku menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menghampiriku. Wajar saja. Sekarang sudah jam 23.00 KST.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Besok pagi kita kan harus kuliah. Aku mau kembali ke apartmentku. Bye. Selamat tidur." Pamitnya dan segera keluar.

Akupun segera merapikan semua buku yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang akan aku gunakan besok. Setelah itu aku pun masuk ke kamar dan mulai mencoba untuk tidur. Selamat malam...

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Oh tidak! Tidak! Aku kesiangan! Sekarang sudah jam 08.30 sementara aku ada kelas jam 09.00! Otteokhae? Omo! Aku panik. Sungguh panik! Bagaimana jika aku telat? Kenapa Sehun tidak mencoba membangunkanku sih? Akhh aku pusing! Otteokhae? Otteokhae?

"Auu appo appo..." Aku mengelus bokongku yang terasa sakit.

Aigoo bokongku sakit sekali... Lagi-lagi aku jatuh terduduk karena terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak melihat ke arah depan, aku jatuh terpeleset. Haaa benar-benar sial! Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit, aku segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian yang menurutku waktu paling cepat untuk mandi, aku keluar dan kembali terburu-buru berpakaian. Rambutku sudah tidak tahu harus apakan lagi. Aku biarkan saja masih basah. Haaa pagi ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Huftt...

"Lu? Kau sudah siap?" Itu suara Sehun. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan mengenakan sepatuku.

"Ne, ne, ne aku sudah siap... Aigoo aku lupa mengambil mantel. Tunggu-tunggu.." Pabbo aku lupa mengambil mantel. Ishh sungguh! Terburu-buru itu sangat tidak enak.

"Nah kajja kita berangkat!" Aku segera melesat keluar apartment. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!

CKLEK

"Lu, rambutmu... Belum kering..." Sehun menunjuk rambutku yang memang masih basah.

"Biarkan. Kajja sudah tidak ada waktu!" Aku menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera pergi.

SKIP

Akhirnya kami sudah tiba tepat waktu di kampus. Syukurlah... Aku berpikir akan terlambat. Saat aku mau keluar dari mobil, Sehun menahanku.

"Tunggu.. Jangan turun dulu." Aku hanya menaikkan alisku sambil menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Berbaliklah."

"Mwo?"

"Berbaliklah!" Ulangnya. Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya.

"Waeyo? Kau..." Lagi-lagi! Huft Sehun lagi-lagi menguncir rambutku. Aku jadi deg-degan dibuatnya.

"Nah sudah. Rambutmu basah. Jangan diurai seperti itu. Nah pakai topiku jika kau mau." Sehun memberikan topi rajut hitamnya untukku.

"Hah? Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Kajja kita harus cepat!" Aku pun segera keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke kelas.

SKIP

Akhirnya kelas hari ini selesai. Hanya 3 jam saja kelas hari ini. Karena tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan, aku merasa lapar. Aku putuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Aku ingin makan.

"Sehun. Kau mau kekantin juga?" Aku mengajak Sehun yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar ya. Lalu dimana temanmu itu?" Oh aku tahu. Pasti maksudnya Baekhyun.

"Ia sudah pulang dengan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Temanmu?"

"Kai? Sama saja. Ia juga sudah buru-buru menjemput kekasihnya. Nah kajja!"

Kami pun keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Namun saat kami baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas, ada seorang namja tinggi yang menghadang langkah kami. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat kebarat-baratan. Aku melirik Sehun namun ternyata dia tidak mengenalnya.

"Luhan?" Namja itu memanggilku. Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku. Berpikir apakah aku pernah mengenal namja itu.

"Kau siapa?" Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namja dihadapanku ini.

"Kris err Wu Yi Fan. Kau lupa?" Ucapnya. Dan aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya.

"Yifan? Kau Yifan? Omo!" Aku merasa tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Hai apa kabar?" Kris atau Yifan mengacak rambutku. Sama seperti dulu.

"Ya jangan mengacak rambutku!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku, merasa kesal. Namun aku senang. Orang yang selama ini aku rindukan akhirnya kami bisa bertemu lagi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau semakin cantik, Lu." Kris mencubit kedua pipiku gemas.

"Ya appo!" Aku mengelus-elus pipiku yang terasa sedikit sakit karena cubitan Kris.

"Lu? Siapa dia? Namja..."

"Ah aniyo... Yifan ehm Kris dia Sehun. Sehun, ini Kris." Aku memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Kris. Aku lupa jika ada Sehun disini. Pabbo!

"Hai.. Wu Yifan. Tapi kau bisa memangilku Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sehun. Salam kenal." Sehun pun menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu kembali dengan Kris, teman masa kecilku. Ia sempat tinggal di Kanada karena semua keluarganya pindah kesana. Kau tahu? Dulu aku sempat menyukai Kris loh. Bagaimana tidak? Kris namja yang tampan dan pintar. Baik pula. Kris juga suka memanjakanku. Dan aku merasa sangat nyaman didekatnya. Kini aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya di Seoul. Benar-benar tidak pernah kuduga.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Kris menatapku dan menatap Sehun bergantian.

"Kami ingin ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" Ajakku dan diapun mengangguk. Akhirnya kami pergi ke kantin bertiga.

SKIP

"Hahaha kau itu Lu! Jadi Sehun ini adalah body-" aku mendekap mulutnya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika Sehun adalah bodyguardku. Aku malu.

"Stt jangan berisik! Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku malu. Ini semua karena baba. Baba dan mama tidak membiarkan aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul dan jadilah..."

"Jadilah Sehun bekerja sebagai bodyguardmu hahaha... Kau memang selalu dimanjakan ya hahaha..." Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memangnya lucu apa?

"Seharusnya Paman Xi tidak perlu menyiapkan bodyguard untukmu. Kan ada aku. Aku bisa menjagamu, rusa kecil..." Kris mencubit ujung hidungku.

"Hahah tidak apa. Lagipula kau juga sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Kau kan mengambil jurusan dokter. Pasti sangat sulit dan menyibukkan."

"Tidak kok. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan Sehun saja yang menjagaku."

"Haha baiklah. Oh tidak! Kelasku sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Bye Lu..." Kris mencium pipi kiriku dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

Omo! Kris? Menciumku? Aku tidak bermimpikan? Apa ini kenyataan Tuhan? Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Mungkin sekarang pipiku sudah memerah.

"Lu... Kau menyukai namja hmm maksudku Kris ya?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"M-mwo? A-aniyo... Hmm hanya saja dulu aku sempat menyukainya."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku sendiri. Bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal itu sih? Pabbo! Pabboya Lu! Ishh...

SKIP

Siang ini aku berencana akan berbelanja. Biasanya aku dan mama suka pergi berbelanja bersama dan mama sebagai mentorku dalam memelih busana. Tapi sekarang aku sendiri yang harus memilihnya karena mama kan tidak sedang bersamaku. Aku harap Sehun bisa membantuku memilih pakaian yang bagus. Dia memiliki selera mode yang bagus, kurasa.  
Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang besar dan banyak terdapat distro-distro terkenal di dalamnya. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah distro yang tidak terlalu ramai namun sering aku kunjungi di China. Sehun hanya mengikutiku saja dari belakang. Mungkin ia akan bosan menemaniku berbelanja. Tapi yasudahlah..

"Sehun menurutmu bagus yang mana?" Tanyaku saat aku melihat beberapa dress yang cantik dan bagus-bagus.

"Dua-duanya bagus untukmu. Kau coba saja dulu." Usulnya dan akupun mengangguk kemudian mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lain dan segera menuju ke kamar pas.

Pertama aku mengenakan sebuah dress putih penuh renda dibagian dada dan bahunya. Aku suka modelnya karena imut. Dan warnanya pun putih. Warna netral.

"Taraa bagaimana? Apa yang ini bagus?" Akupun keluar dari kamar pas dan memutar tubuhku. Ingin mendengar komentar dari Sehun.

"Bagus. Coba yang lain saja dulu." Ternyata komentarnya bagus. Aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar pas dan mencoba dress lainnya.

Kali ini aku akan mengenakan sebuah dress bercorak bunga-bunga. Panjangnya pun selutut. Aku juga suka modelnya dan warna nya cerah dan penuh keceriaan.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Akupun kembali berputar-putar dan ingin mendengar komentar Sehun lagi.

"Ini bagus juga. Yang lain masih ada?" Komentarnya pun bagus lagi.

Kali ini adalah dress terakhir yang akan aku kenakan. Sebuah mini dress berwarna merah selutut tanpa lengan. 5 menit kemudian akupun kembali keluar dari kamar pas.

"Apa ini terlalu seksi?" Tanyaku sedikit malu. Aku melirik sedikit dress yang aku kenakan. Terlalu err seksi.

"Ne. Lebih baik kedua baju yang diawal tadi." Ternyata benar. Dan sekarang aku bingung ingin membeli yang mana.

Tidak lama aku pun keluar dengan pakaian lama. Sebuah kaus dan celana panjang biasa. Sesuai styleku. Aku belum sempat mengenakan cardiganku karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan dress mana yang harus aku beli.

"Jadi kau ingin membeli yang mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku juga bingung ingin membeli yang mana. Kau bilang dua-duanya juga bagus." Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Sedikit kesal juga karena kedua dress itu benar-benar bagus dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kenapa tidak membeli dua-duanya saja. Kau suka kan? Dan pasti akan mengenakannya kan?" Usulnya.

"Benar juga. Baba juga tidak akan marah jika aku membeli 2 dress ini hehe..." tanpa ba bi bu aku segera membawa kedua dress itu ke kasir. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi saja?

Setelah puas berbelanja, aku pun mengajak Sehun untuk pulang. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan juga mengantuk. Mungkin sehabis ini aku akan langsung tidur. Haa padahal tidak lama aku jalan-jalan. Tapi kenapa malah bisa selelah ini sih? Aku mengeratkan cardigan yang aku kenakan. Membenarkan letak syalku yang sedikit berantakan. Dingin. Aku merasa sangat dingin. Aku sampai menghidupkan pemanas di dalam mobil.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus menyetir.

"Sedikit. Aku lelah. Aku ingim cepat pulang dan tidur." Jawabku sambil berusaha untuk terjaga.

"Kau lelah? Tidur saja. Nanti aku akan bangunkan jika sudah sampai." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menolak.

"Tidak apa. Tidurlah." Haa baiklah aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

CKITT

"Lu? Bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Sehun membangunkanku. Aku merasakan kepalaku yang terasa berat.

"Wae? Pusing?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tanganku.

"Mau aku gendong?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantuk. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok." Aku pun mulai turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartment.

Sungguh aku merasakan kepalaku yang terasa berat. Pusing sekali. Tapi aku berusaha untuk berjalan sampai ke dalam apartmentku. Sehun berjalan dibelakangku sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaanku. Akhirnya aku pun sampai di depan pintu apartmentku.

CKLEK

"Lu kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" Sehun tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau kembalilah. Kau pasti lelah juga." Sehun pun mengangguk dan kembali ke apartmentnya.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku ingin segera berbaring. Lelah, pusing, mengantuk aku rasakan semua. Namun belum sampai ke tempat tidur, akupun terhuyung dan terjatuh di lantai. Dan semuanya gelap.

To Be Continued

Hello everybody... Udah lama ya kita gak ketemu(?) Hehe.. Ini FF baru author loh... Beneran deh. Ini yang author bilang 1 cerita tapi beda pandangan. Kalo disini author fokusin ke Luhan nya. Nah kalo mau fokus ke Sehunnya, bisa baca I Love My Boss. Ceritanya sama aja kok sebenarnya. Aduh FF author makin gaje aja ya ceritanya? Gak nyambungkah? Atau alurnya terlalu lamakah? Mianhae... Untuk next chap author bakal buat yang lebih bagus lagi deh hehe... Awalnya sih author niatnya buat FF ini FF Oneshoot aja. Tapi batal x.x yauda deh sekian curhatannya. See you byebye... Review nya jangan lupa ya...

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg (Mention for follback^^ Gomawo^^) 


	2. Chapter 2

I Love My Bodyguard2

Title : I Love My Bodyguard

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : HunHan ( Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)

Other Casts : Exo official couples and SM artists

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. Author cuma memakai mereka sementara sebagai Cast di FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, TYPO(S), OOC dan Bahasa pun tidak baku.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg Present* ::::::::::::::

Aku Luhan. Yeoja yang berasal dari China dan sekarang menetap di Korea Selatan tepatnya Seoul. Karena kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa membiarkanku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, baba mengirimiku seorang bodyguard. Aku pikir yang namanya bodyguard itu pasti namja bertubuh kekar dan sangat menyeramkan. Namun aku salah. Bodyguardku ini sangatlah tampan!

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku ingin segera berbaring. Lelah, pusing, mengantuk aku rasakan semua. Namun belum sampai ke tempat tidur, akupun terhuyung dan terjatuh di lantai. Dan semuanya gelap.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang begitu peduli dan memperhatikanku. Dengan setia mengganti kompresanku. Namun aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Dan benar aku sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Padahal aku yakin aku pingsan di lantai. Aku tidak mendapati orang lain dikamarku ini. Aku mulai bangkit dan pusing di kepalaku sudah sedikit menghilang. Aku mencoba berjalan keluar kamarku. Melihat siapa yang sudah menolongku.

"Lu? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Duduklah..." Sehun menuntunku dan mendudukanku di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau merasa sakit, bilang saja kau sakit. Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir tau..." aku menatap Sehun. Wajahnya memang menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang dihatiku karena Sehun yang khawatir denganku.

"Nah makanlah dulu. Baru setelah itu kau minum obat. Ini..." Sehun memberikanku semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat padaku.

"Atau mau aku suapi?" Tawarnya. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa namun Sehun sudah mengambil mangkuk itu kembali.

"Fuhh fuhh aa~" Sehun menyodorkan suapan bubur pertama untukku.

"Makanlah..." paksanya dan akupun memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Rasanya memang enak kok.

Sehun terus menyuapiku bubur hingga suapan terakhir. Aku senang mendapat perhatian seperti ini. Aku merasa jantungku juga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setiap aku berada di dekat Sehun, entah kenapa aku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini.

"Ini minumlah..." Sehun memberikanku segelas air putih beserta sebuah pil obat padaku.

Glek Glek Glek

"Sudah? Nah kau tidurlah lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jika kau mau susu, ini aku sudah buatkan." Sehun meletakkan segelas susu hangat ke atas meja di ruang tengah, dekat sofa.

"Gomawo.." jawabku namun aku hanya menatap segelaa susu itu.

"Atau mau ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu." Sehun segera bangkit namun aku menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya kok. Duduklah. Kau pasti lelah karena semalaman merawatku." Aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Ia berbaik hati bahkan ikut tidak masuk kuliah hari ini karena merawatku yang masih sakit.

"Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan sudah tugasku untuk melindungi, menjaga serta merawatmu."

Sehun memberikan senyumannya. Namun aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena mendengar jika semua yang dia lakukan ini memang merupakan tanggung jawab pekerjaannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang iya sih. Haa ada apa denganmu Luhan?

"Sehun seperti apa yeoja yang kau sukai? Selama ini pasti kau pernah kan jatuh cinta?" Tanpa sadar aku menanyakan hal ini padanya dan tentu saja dia pasti terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"Yeo-yeoja? Yang kusukai? Tidak ada tipe spesial. Asal aku merasa nyaman padanya mungkin aku menyukainya." Jawab Sehun sambil menatapku.

"Mungkin? Apa selama ini kau..." aku sedikit menggantungkan pertanyaanku. Takut menyindir perasaannya. Ini kan sedikit menyinggung privasinya.

"Belum. Aku belum pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Apalagi berpacaran. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu dulu." Jawabnya seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tidak menyangka jika Sehun belum mengalami semua itu. Aku kira namja tampan ah ani namja baik seperti dia pastilah pernah merasakannya. Namun sepertinya kami sama. Eh tapi aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Ya tahulah siapa dia. Tapi tidak sampai berpacaran loh. Hanya sebatas teman, sahabat, kakak-adik tidak lebih. Dan aku juga masih meragukan rasa suka apa yang aku rasakan.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Matanya terus menatapku.

"Aku? Sama saja. Semua namja sepertinya takut mendekatiku hahaha.. Ya kau tahulah siapa baba dan mama. Terkadang aku sedih juga memikirkannya. Harusnya aku sudah merasakan hal yang namanya jatuh cinta ataupun berpacaran. Namun semuanya yah seperti ini saja." Jawabku enteng.

Dan seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Status kedua orangtuaku sedikit menyulitkan aku untuk mencari belahan jiwa. Namun semua mungkin sudah takdirku dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku. Tuhan yang akan mempertemukanku dengan sendirinya dengan belahan jiwaku nantinya.

"Kris? Bukankah kau bilang kau sempat menyukainya?" Lagi-lagi Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah? Kris? Hmm lupakan saja hehehe..." elakku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang aku rasakan pada Kris sekarang ini.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Hari ini keadaanku sudah lebih membaik meski ya aku akui wajahku masih terlihat pucat. Tapi aku ingin kuliah. Sehari bolos kuliah itu rasanya ada yang kurang. Sehun terus bilang jika aku tidak usah kuliah dulu. Namun aku tidak mau dan aku memaksa untuk kuliah hari ini.

"Aku ingin kuliah. Tenanglah aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Aku sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan syal dan mantel tebal yang memenuhi tubuhku. Sehun nenatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita berangkat." Kami pun akhirnya berangkat juga ke kampus bersama seperti biasa.

Ckitt

Akhirnya kami sudah tiba di kampus. Padahal baru 1 hari aku tidak masuk ke kampus namun rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak masuk. Sehun terus menerus melirikku.

"Kajja kita masuk. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah..." akupun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam gedung kampus sambil mengeratkan mantel dan syal yang ku kenakan.

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja ya nanti. Biar aku mudah menjagamu." Ucapnya khawatir akan keadaanku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Aku sudah melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung kampus. Sehun pun hanya mengikutiku saja.

"Lu... Kau tidak apa masuk hari ini? Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat." Baekhyun yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiriku. Aku senang bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun melirik Sehun. Mungkin meminta penjelasan kenapa ia membiarkan aku masuk hari ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya." Jawab Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyun saja.

"Sudahlah kajja kita masuk!" Aku menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

SKIP

Kelas hari ini pun berakhir. Aku segera memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas yang aku bawa. Sehun sudah menungguku. Ia mengajakku untuk makan siang di kantin kampus. Namun seorang namja tinggi yanh sangat aku kenali itu datang menghampiriku.

"Lu? Apa kau sakit? Kemarin kau tidak ke kampus ya?" Tanya Kris. Aku memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Ne.. Kemarin kau mencariku?" Tanyaku.

"Ne, tentu saja. Wajahmu masih pucat, Lu. Kenapa kau masuk? Harusnya kau istirahat saja." Kris mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Namun aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi Sehun yang terus menatapku dan Kris.

"Kau sama saja seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" Jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Sehun! Kajja kita ke kantin! Kris apa kau kau ikut?" Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ajakkanku. Sepertinya dia melamun.

"Tidak. Aku ada kelas. Baiklah jangan terlalu lelah ya. Setelahnya kau harus pulang dan beristirahat. Sehun jaga Luhan ya..." kemudian Kris sudah keluar dari kelas kami.

"Kajja Sehun!" Aku segera menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari dalam kelas.

Aku menatap mangkuk bubur di hadapanku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sungguh aku bosan harus memakan bubur terus. Sehun selalu melarangku memakan makanan lain. Katanya aku masih sakit dan harus banyak makan bubur makanya ia memesankan bubur untukku.

"Habiskan buburnya, Lu..." Sehun membujukku untuk menghabiskan bubur itu.

"Aniyo... Aku tidak mau. Aku bosan harus makan bubur terus." Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Aku sudah tidak mau memakan ini lagi.

"Kau baru memakan beberapa sendok. Habiskan lalu setelah ini kau bisa minun obat." Sehun terus membujukku. Namun aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku. Menolak untuk menghabiskan bubur itu.

"Haa baiklah... Dasar yeoja keras kepala. Ini obatnya. Jika kau lapar, kau bilang padaku ya." Sehun terlihat menyerah sepertinya. Ia berikan pil obat untukku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

SKIP

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa. Tujuannya sih ingin menonton TV. Tapi Sehun selalu menyuruhku untuk istirahat. Aku kan bosan jika harus tidur terus.

"Haa kau ini. Kenapa tidak mau tidur? Kau harus banyak istirahat..." Sehun mendudukan dirinya disampingku yang masih asik menonton TV.

"Aku bosan." Keluhku. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja. Di luar sedang hujan deras makanya langit jadi terlihat gelap padahal baru jam 5 sore.

GLEP

"KYAAA" Aku berteriak cukup keras saat lampu di apartment ini tiba-tiba mati. Sungguh aku takut sekali dengan gelap.

"Tenanglah.. Tidak apa..." Sehun mencoba menenangkanku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik sebelah lengannya.

Gluduk Gluduk Jderr

Suara guntur mulai terdengar semakin nyaring. Tubuhku terasa semakin bergetar dan melemas. Aku takut dengan suara petir. Aku merasakan Sehun memeluk tubuhku untuk mencoba menenangkanku.

"Takut... Aku takut gelap. Aku takut petir. Takut... hikss hikss" akupun mulai terisak.

"Tenanglah... Ada aku disini. Jangan menangis..." Sehun mengelus punggungku perlahan mencoba menenangkanku.

"Takut.. Aku takut Sehun... hikss hikss baba... mama... Aku takut... Hikss" aku semakin terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"Shtt tenanglah... Jangan menangis. Sebentar lagi keadaannya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon petugas apartment ini. Tunggulah." Sehun pun segera mengambil ponselnya sementara aku masih berada terus di dalam dekapannya.

"Yeobosaeyo? Maaf saya pemilik apartment nomor 365. Disini semua listrik mati. Apa anda bisa mengirimkan seorang petugas untuk melihatnya? Apa? Oh ada kerusakan. Jadi semua apartment mati listrik? Sampai kapan ini terjadi? Ah baiklah. Terima kasih." Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kata petugas sedang ada kerusakan jadi sepertinya hari ini memang akan gelap seperti ini." Jelasnya padaku. Kan benar. Sungguh aku ingin keluar dari sini. Gelap.

"Bagaimana ini? Gelap. Aku tidak suka gelap. Hikss..."

Sehun terus memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menenangkanku yang terus terisak.

"Baiklah. Akan aku ambilkan lilin. Kau mau disini saja atau mau ikut?" Tawarnya padaku.

"Ikut. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Gelap." Tentu saja aku memilih ikut. Aku tidam mungkin berada di ruangan yang gelap ini sendirian.

"Ne, ne, ne... Pegang aku ya. Hati-hati jalannya." Aku pun mulai berjalan bersama Sehun menuju ke dapur sambil menggenggam lengannya erat.

"Aduh..." karena kurang hati-hati, aku jadi tersandung kaki meja. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika Sehun tidak segera menahan tubuhku.

"Hati-hati... Perlahan saja jalannya..." aku phn mengangguk mengerti dan terus menggenggam erat tangannya lagi.

"Nah ini lilinnya. Lalu dimana korek apinya ya? Hmm nah ini dia..." Sehun pun mulai menyalakan lilin itu. Aku merasa gembira. Apartmentku jadi terlihat lebih terang.

"Aku letakkan di ruang tengah saja ya..." Sehun membawa lilin itu ke meja di ruang tengah dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Jam terus berputar. Tanpa terasa sudah semakin malam. Sudah pukul 21.00 KST. Aku sudah merasa sedikit mengantuk sekarang. Apartmentku masih gelap dan hujan deras masih terus mengguyur kota Seoul hingga sekarang.

"Sampai kapan ya akan seperti ini?" Tanyaku pada Sehun.

"Hoam..." Aku menguap. Namun aku memaksa diriku untuk tetap terjaga.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah... Aku antarkan kau ke kamarmu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih belum mengantuk kok." Tolakku meski mataku sudah terasa berat.

"Ya sudah bersandar disini saja." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahunua untuk menawarkan dirinya agar menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih belum mengantuk kok." Tolakku lagi. Tapi Sehun segera menarik kepalaku dan menyandarkannya di bahunya.

"Ya Sehun apa yang kau..."

"Sudah diamlah. Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah.."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat! Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah..." perintahnya lagi. Dan akhirnya aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang beradu dengan kaca apartment. Aku mencoba tertidur namun belum bisa atau malah belum terbiasa. Apalagi posisiku yang sekarang ini yang ehmm ya you know lah...

"Sehun... Bisa nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" Pintaku padanya.

"Mwo? Aku? Nyanyi? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi..." elaknya. Ada rasa kekecewaan di dalam diriku.

"Jebal... Aku mohon. Menyanyilah... Please..." aku terus memohon-mohon kepadanya.

"Haa baiklah..." Sehun pun menyerah dan aku tidak sabar mendengarnya bernyanyi.

'Naega nungama gidohan i sungani geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi oneuri hanbeonui Chance na naeditneun cheot georeum...'

Aku mulai menikmati lagu yang Sehun nyanyikan sambil memejamkan mataku. Ternyata suara Sehun memang tidak terlalu bagus tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga. Aku menikmati sekali lagu itu.  
Rasa kantuk mulai kurasakan kembali dan memaksaku untuk benar-benar tertidur. Dan akhirnya aku pun sudah tertidur lelap...

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Aku senang dan sudah terasa betah tinggal di Seoul. Setiap hari aku lalui dengan suka cita. Pagi ini aku lupa bilang sesuatu pada Sehun. Aku melihat dirinya sudah duduk di kursinya. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Sehun? Pulang nanti kau pulang sendiri tidak apa kan? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kris."

Semalam Kris memang meneleponku dan mengajakku pergi siang ini. Beberapa waktu belakang ini Kris memang sering mengajakku pergi. Sehun juga tahu. Dan aku juga terkadang suka meminta ijin darinya jika aku ingin pergi dengan Kris. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa juga aku minta ijin darinya? Toh hanya dengan Kris juga.

"Oh baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya." Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sedikit err aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu sebelumnya.

Aku pun tersenyum dan kembali ke kursiku. Aku lihat Baekhyun baru saja datang. Wajahnya juga tampak senang.

"Hai Baek. Tumben baru datang." Ledekku.

"Jangan basa-basi deh, Lu. Hmm Lu jadi sekarang kau benar-benar mencampakkan Sehun ya?" Tanyanya.

"Mwo? Mencampakkan apa?" Tanyaku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau... Aku lihat dan aku dengar kau akan pergi lagi dengan Kris. Sebenarnya yang kau suka itu siapa sih? Kris atau Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Sekarang jujur saja padaku. Kau sebenarnya suka Kris atau Sehun?"

Baekhyun please... Jangan tanyakan aku pertanyaan seperti itu. Jujur aku juga tidak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya. Aku hanya mau menjalani apa yang sekarang ada saja. Aku senang jika bersama mereka berdua kok.

"Lu?" Baekhyun membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Jujur saja padaku. Kau itu menyukai siapa? Kris atau Sehun?"

"Hmm aku tidak tahu, Baek. Sungguh. Aku senang saat berada bersama mereka. Aku merasa dimanjakan jika bersama Kris dan aku merasa sangat nyaman jika berada bersama Sehun." Jelasku. Sungguh aku memang tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Apa kah merasa deg-degan saat bersama Kris?"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin karena kami memang sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum sekarang ini." Jawabku jujur.

"Lalu jika bersama Sehun?"

"Untuk itu aku... Hmm ya aku sedikit deg-degan jika bersamanya." Jawabku.

"Berarti kau memang menyukai namja itu. Si Oh Sehun."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan secepat itu?" Tanyaku. Aku memang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kau merasa nyaman dan deg-degan saat bersamanya. Dan kau tahu? Itulah tanda awal kau menyukainya."

"Haa sudah lah Baek... Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Elakku.

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun jika aku benar menyukai Sehun? Tapi... Ah sudahlah Luhan jangan pusingkan masalah ini! Ya Luhan lupakan ya lupakan!

SKIP

Kelaspun berakhir. Setelah merapikan semua buku-bukuku, aku pun segera pamit kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk segera pergi karena Kris sudah menungguku. Benar saja. Saat aku keluar kelas, aku melihat dirinya sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di depan kelasku.

"Mian membuatmu lama menunggu.." ucapku merasa sedikit tidak enak. Hari ini kelasku memang keluar 15 menit lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Tidak apa. Kajja kita pergi sekarang..."

Kris segera menggandeng tanganku. Persis seperti yang pernah kami lakukan dulu saat masih kecil. Namun pandangan orang lain seolah berkata jika kami adalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi helow jangan salah paham dulu. Aku dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya teman biasa. Teman sejak kecil lebih tepatnya. Karena kedua orangtua kami juga bersahabat sejak lama.

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami sama-sama hmm mungkin masih bayi atau bahkan saat masih di dalam kandungan. Well mamaku dan mamanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sambil membawa kami berdua. Bahkan saat kami akan mulai sekolah, mereka berencana memasukkan kami ke sekolah yang sama. Bisa dibilang kedua orangtua kami itu memang kompak.

Kami tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak kecil sampai Kris dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Kanada untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di sana. Aku sempat menangis saat harus berpisah dengan Kris. Karena biasanya kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan sudah menganggap Kris sebagai saeng kandungku sendiri karena aku memang lebih tua darinya hahaha...

Aku menyesap milkshake strawberry pesananku dan menyantap cheese burger favoritku di dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji di dalam sebuah mall besar.

"36 kali. Kau sadar jika sudah 36 kali kau menyebut nama yang sama..." ucap Kris sambil sesekali menyesap ice cappucino nya.

"Apa? Siapa?" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sehun. Sedaritadi aku sudah mendengar 36 kali kau menyebut namanya." Jelas Kris sambil mengambil sebuah kentang di piring.

"Masa?" Ucapku sambil menyesap milkshake strawberry kesukaanku.

"Ne. Tidak hanya sekarang ini. Tapi sebelum-sebelumnya juga kau sering menyebut namanya. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Uhukk uhukk uhukk..." pertanyaan Kris itu membuatku tersedak.

"Ya pelan-pelan saja minumnya..." Kris menepuk-nepuk perlahan punggungku.

"Haa haa kau bertanya yang aneh-aneh saja sih..." gerutuku.

"Jadi kau benar menyukainya?" Kris main menyimpulkan seenaknya.

"Ya kau ini! Main menyimpulkan seenaknya saja!"

"Hehehe sudah akui saja jika kau menyukainya..." ledeknya. Aku hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirku saja.

"Apanya? Menyukai siapa sih? Siapa juga yang menyukai Sehun!" Aku merasa wajahku sedikit memanas. Ada perasaan malu yang aku rasakan.

"Nah wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Benar kan tebakanku hahaha..." Kris tertawa-tawa bahagia melihat ekspresi wajahku sekarang.

"Ishh kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Aku palingkan wajahku darinya.

"Mian... Mian..." Kris berulang kali meminta maaf padaku sambil menahan tawanya.

"Oh iya Natal nanti kau rayakan di China kan?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Aku juga baru sadar jika sebentar lagi Natal.

"Ya mungkin. Aku belum tahu juga. Tapi pasti baba dan mama menyuruhku pulang." Jawabku seadanya.

"Lalu Sehun? Diliburkan atau tetap ikut kau ke China?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu semua masalah baba. Tapi aku harap sih ia ikut juga ke China." Gurauku.

"Kau ingin dia agar lebih mengenal dekat keluargamu ya? Atau kau ingin meminta restu dari orang tuamu?" Canda Kris.

"Apaan sih? Tidak lucu tahu! Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan disana. Dia kan sering mengajakku pergi selama aku disini. Gantianlah aku mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang menarik di China. Ke Great Wall contohnya."

"Bohong! Hahaha..."

"Apa maksudmu? Bohong apa?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Alah bilang saja jika kau ingin agar ia lebih dekat dengan keluargamu.. Haha"

"Ishh kau ini! Tidak!"

"Hahaha bercanda-bercanda.. Oh iya kau tidak mau membeli kado Natal untuknya?"

"Mau sih... Kau juga ingin beli? Untuk siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kris memang jarang bercerita tentang dirinya padaku.

"Untuk seseorang. Tentu saja hahaha..."

"Yeoja?" Tebakku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu hahaha..."

"Siapa? Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku. Yeojachingumu?"

"Bukan. Eh belum. Ia belum jadi yeojachinguku..." jawab Kris malu-malu.

"Jinjja? Siapa namanya? Dia kuliah dimana?"

"Dia akan pindah dari China dan akan masuk kuliah ke kampus yang sama dengan kita. Jurusan yang sama denganmu. Juniormu sih."

"Jinjja? Siapa namanya?"

"Kau pasti akan tahu nanti. Sudahlah... Kajja kita cari kado Natal!"

"Baiklah. Kau ingin membeli kado apa untuk yeoja misterius itu?" Tanyaku pada Kris saat kami masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang menarik perhatian kami.

"Misterius? Dia tidak misterius kok. Dia baik namun sedikit galak hahaha..."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Segalak apa dia?"

"Yang pasti tidak segalakmu hahaha..."

"Ya aku tidak galak tahu!" Aku memukul bahu Kris berulang kali.

"Hahaha mian... Mian... Iya kau memang tidak galak. Tapi keras kepala. Egois hahaha..."

"Ishh kau ini!" Ku pukul lagi ia berulang kali.

"Ya ampun.. Ampun hahaha..."

"Siapa bilang aku keras kepala hah?"

"Aku cuma bercanda kok haha..."

"Baiklah kali ini kau ku ampuni! Tapi tidak untuk lain kalinya!" Ancamku.

"Hahaha iya... Sudah bantu aku cari kado untuknya."

"Boleh saja. Asal kau jangan pernah mengejekku lagi!" Ancamku.

"Iya... Iya... Bantu aku carikan kado yang bagus..."

"Memang yeoja itu suka apa?" Tanyaku pada Kris yang sedang melihat beragam kartu ucapan Natal.

"Panda. Wushu. Gucci. Ya dia suka itu."

"Gucci? Wow seleranya tinggi juga. Dan dia suka wushu? Benarkah?" Aku takjub saat mendengar jika yeoja yang dimaksud Kris itu suka barang-barang Gucci maupun Wushu.

"Ne. Dia suka sekali dengan itu. Apa aku harus membeli tas Gucci saja ya?"

"Boleh. Kajja kita ke Gucci!"

SKIP

Setelah lelah berputar-putar mengelilingi mall, aku dan Kris pun berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Kris mengantarku kembali ke apartmentku. Aku sempat mengajaknya mampir sebentar namun ia menolak. Katanya ia harus segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Maklum mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran memang sibuk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hei..." sapa seseorang di belakangku.

"Hei... Kau baru pulang Sehun?" Tanyaku saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

"Ne. Aku habis menemani Kai membeli sesuatu. Kau juga baru pulang? Bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu dengan Kris?" Aku melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi aneh itu. Ada apa sih dengan Sehun sebenarnya?

"Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya tepat saat pintu lift terbuka. Kami sudah sampai di lantai tempat room kami berada.

"Mau aku buatkan makan malam?" Tawarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartmentnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih kenyang kok. Kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Ne. Selamat malam. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku." Sehunpun masuk ke dalam apartmentnya meninggalkan aku sendiri yang menatap pintu apartmentnya yang sudah tertutup.

Aku merasa kau semakin berbeda. Apa ada masalah? Kau jadi bersikap semakin dingin denganku. Kau marah padaku? Mianhae jika aku memang ada salah padamu...  
Aku merindukan sosokmu yang dulu Sehun. Kau yang selalu banyak menaruh perhatian padaku, memberikan rasa nyaman untukku. Haa Lu apa yang kau pikirkan?

Aku segera membuka pintu apartmentku dan masuk ke dalam. Ingin segera beristirahat karena aku sungguh merasa sangat lelah sekarang.

.

*Helloannyeongg*

.

Drrrttt Drttt Drrrttt

Ku dapati ponselku bergetar. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 KST. Tak kupedulikan siapapun orang yang meneleponku. Aku masih mengantuk. Dan jangan mengganggu tidurku!

Drrttt Drttt Drrttt

Untuk kesekian kalinya ponselku bergetar. Akupun semakin geram. Aku terpaksa membuka mataku dan menatap ponsel yang terus bergetar itu.

"Ishh siapa sih pagi-pagi begini menelponku? Tidak tahu orang lagi tidur apa?" Ku raih ponselku yang ada di atas nakas.

Baba is calling~

"Ternyata baba. Ada apa baba menelponku pagi-pagi seperti ini ya?"

Pipp

"Ne? Ada apa ba?" Tanyaku sambil sesekali menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

-Apa baba mengganggu tidurmu? Maaf. Baba hanya memastikan saja hubunganmu dan Sehun baik-baik saja kan?- tanya baba. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Bingung.

"Ya tentu saja. Ada apa, ba?" Jawabku sambil menguap. Sungguh aku masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur kembali.

-Tidak. Tidak apa. Baba hanya khawatir jika dia mengundurkan diri karena ada masalah denganmu.-

"Apa? Sehun mengundurkan diri? Baba jangan bercanda!" Pernyataan baba tadi sukses membuatku sadar sepenuhnya.

-Loh kau tidak tahu? Tadi Sehun menelpon baba dan bilang dia akan mengundurkan diri menjadi bodyguardmu.-

"Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri, ba? Apa baba mengurangi gajinya? Atau apa? Ceritakan ba..." tuduhku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika Sehun benar ingin mengundurkan diri.

-Baba juga tidak tahu. Baba kira malah karena ada masalah denganmu makanya baba menelponmu pagi-pagi seperti ini.-

"Apa alasan dia mengundurkan diri ba? Sungguh kami tidak ada masalah kok."

-Baba juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak menjelaskannya pada baba.-

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

-Ya baba akan berusaha mencari bodyguard baru untukmu. Baba tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian di Seoul. Sekarang kembali tidurlah. Maaf baba mengganggumu. Bye...-

Sehun mengundurkan diri? Waeyo? Ternyata benar kan kau ada masalah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku sih? Aku pasti akan membantumu jika aku tahu apa masalahmu. Aku tidak mau posisimu digantikan oleh orang lain Sehun.

Ku tatap langit-langit di kamarku sambil membayangkan dan mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Sehun mengundurkan diri seperti ini. Namun rasa kantuk itu kembali datang dan tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap kembali.

SKIP

Aku bergegas pergi ke apartment Sehun untuk memastikan apa yang tadi pagi baba bicarakan benar adanya.

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu apartment itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja aku menemukan sebuah kunci mobil, ponsel dan sepucuk surat di atas meja di ruang tengah.

'Lu kau pasti kaget kan kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Sungguh aku tidak pernah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Karena ada sedikit masalah keluarga yang harus segera aku selesaikan, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja menjadi bodyguardmu. Aku senang selama aku bekerja menjadi bodyguardmu. Kau gadis yang baik. Aku kembalikan semua fasilitas yang pernah babamu berikan padaku. Mobil, ponsel dan apartment ini. Selamat tinggal, Lu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya.'

Hatiku benar-benar merasa seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum saat membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Sehun. Kini Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun agar aku bisa menghubunginya. Aku merasa kesepian tanpa dirinya.

SKIP

Aku pergi ke kampus dengan perasaan campur aduk. Entahlah aku benar-benar merasa aneh semejak tahu Sehun mengundurkan diri. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kelas dengan malas. Tidak ada semangat seperti biasanya.

"Lu? Kau kenapa? Lesu sekali..." Baekhyun terlihat bingung saat melihat wajah lesuku.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Dimana Sehun? Biasanya kalian selalu berangkat bersama."

"Dia sudah berhenti. Dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi denganku." Jawabku sambil memberikan senyum simpul.

"Jadi karena itu kau jadi tidak semangat? Nah Kai! Kau tahu dimana Sehun tinggal sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang baru saja datang.

"Di apartment di samping Luhan itu lah. Mau dimana lagi?" Jawabnya enteng.

"Dia sudah mengundurkan diri. Kau tidak tahu? Kau kan temannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak cerita padaku."

"Begitu? Gomawo..." balasku. Kai yang sahabatnya saja pu. Tidak tahu. Oh Sehun kau dimana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti. Aku sudah mendapatkan bodyguard baru sesuai perkataan baba. Namun bodyguardku kali ini memang seperti bodyguard kebanyakan berbadan kekar dan terlihat menyeramkan. Tidak seperti Sehun. Ya aku selalu mengingat dirinya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan aku baru sadar sekarang jika benar aku memang menyukainya. Besok adalah hari Natal. Aku ingin ada suatu keajaiban di hari Natal besok. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Lu? Kenapa melamun? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya mamaku. Ya Natal tahun ini baba dan mama ingin merayakannya di Seoul.

"Tidak kok ma. Aku tidak melamun." Elakku.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita sarapan bersama. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untukmu dan baba." Ajak mamaku. Aku pun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar mengikuti mama.

"Morning baba..." Kupeluk babaku yang sedang asik menyesap kopi espresso favoritnya dari belakang.

"Morning sayang... Selamat Natal..." baba mengecup kedua pipiku secara bergantian.

"Selamat Natal juga... Oh iya mama Selamat Natal..." kemudian aku peluk tubuh mama. Aku lupa aku belum mengucapkan Selamat Natal untuk mama.

"Eomma jadi dilupakan nih huhh" canda mama.

"Mianhae mama..." kucium kedua pipi mama secara bergantian.

"Hahaha sudah kajja kita sarapan bersama."

"Setelah itu kita buka kado hehe..."

"Anak mama memang tidak pernah berubah ya hahaha..."

Setelah menyantap sarapan spesial sampai habis, aku, baba dan mama berkumpul di ruang tengah apartmentku. Ya kini saatnya kami untuk membuka kado yang adandi bawah pohon natal. Hadiah yang sudah kami siapkan. Setiap tahun kami selalu melakukan hal yang sama dan sepertinya tradisi ini sudah mendarah daging untukku sehingga aku tidak akan melewati tradisi seperti ini.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Ada tamu? Ya sebentar..." mama berjalan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sementara aku dan baba masih asik melihat kado yang kami dapat.

"Ma siapa yang datang?" Tanyaku pada mama yang baru saja masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi eomma melihat ini tergeletak di depan pintu. Sepertinya untukmu." Mama memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang diikat dengan pinta cantik berwarna putih dan aku melihat ada tulisan Luhan yang tertempel di kotak itu.

"Dari siapa ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku buka pita dari kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Baba dan mama juga memperhatikanku dan meninggalkan kesibukan mereka membuka kado milik mereka sendiri. Saat kubuka kotak itu, aku melihat ada sebuah kalung cantik dengan liontin berbentuk rusa lucu. Dan di liontin itu tertera namaku. Aku sangat menyukai kalung itu. Dan aku juga melihat sepucuk surat yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

'Hay Luhan... Lama tidak bertemu ya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Oh iya Selamat Natal ya... Ini hadiah Natal dariku. Apa kau menyukainya? Maaf jika aku hanya bisa memberikan hadiah seperti ini dan tidak sesuai seleramu hehe.. Tapi simpanlah kalung itu ya. Jangan sampai hilang! Hahaha... Salam juga ya untuk kedua orang tuamu. Dan katakan Selamat Natal juga untuk mereka. Salam manis, Oh Sehun :) '

Aku segera berlari keluar setelah membaca surat itu. Aku berharap jika orang yang menaruh ini benar-benar Sehun. Ya aku harap memang dia. Aku berlari mengitari koridor sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Turun ke basement namun sama sekali aku tidak menemukan Sehun disana. Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Aku sungguh rindu padanya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Lu... Hosh hosh... Kau kenapa? Kenapa berlari seperti ini, hah? Bahkan kau tidak mengenakan mantelmu. Udara sedang sangat dingin, sayang..." ucap mamaku sambil menyelimuti tubuhku yang sudah sedikit menggigil dengan mantel tebal.

"Kajja kita masuk ke dalam..." aku pun kembali masuk namun pandangan mataku masih melihat ke sekeliling. Aku berharap. Sangat berharap aku bisa menemukannya. Namun nihil. Dia tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru berlari seperti itu, Lu? Ada apa?" Tanya baba saat aku sudah kembali ke apartmentku bersama mama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok ba." Jawabku singkat.

"Hadiah itu... Dari siapa?" Tanya mamaku sambil menatap kado yang masih aku pegang.

"Itu..." baba segera merebut kado dan surat milikku.

"Oh jadi kado ini dari Sehun..." ujar baba setelah membaca siapa pengirim kado itu.

"Baba... Apa aku salah jika aku... Hmm menyukainya?" Tanpa sadar aku bertanya seperti itu.

"A-apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan Lu?" Mama terlihat terkejut.

"Tidak ma, ba. Aku serius. Dia namja yang baik. Dia selalu perhatian padaku, selalu melindungiku, selalu menjagaku, bahkan selalu mengalah pada keegoisanku." Jawabku jujur.

"Tapi semua itu kan memang tugasnya sebagai bodyguardmu, Lu. Dia hanya seorang bodyguard. Kau pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darinya."

"Tapi ba..."

"Sudah lupakan namja itu. Dia tidak lantas untukmu. Oh iya besok kau harus ikut baba dan mama. Kita pergi ke rumah sahabat baba. Dan kau bisa berkenalan dengan anak mereka. Anak mereka baik dan pintar apalagi dari keluarga yang sepadan. Kau lebih pantas bersamanya."

"Baba! Apa maksud baba?" Tanyaku pada baba.

"Baba sudah menjodohkanmu dengannya. Baba tidak ingin ada penolakkan darimu." Ucap babaku tegas.

"Baba jahat!" Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Menguncinya dari dalam.

Sungguh aku benci! Aku benci ini semua! Sehun pergi dan sekarang baba main seenaknya memutuskan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari sahabatnya! Apa-apaan ini semua? Haaa aku benci! Kenapa Natalku jadi seperti ini? Sehun kau dimana? Aku ingin bertenu denganmu... Aku kenakan kalung pemberian darinya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menyimpan kalung ini. Ya aku janji, Sehun.

SKIP

Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Mama berkali-kali berusaha membujukku untuk keluar dan makan namun aku sama sekali tidak mau memperdulikannya.

"Lu... Keluarlah nak... Sejak semalam kau belum makan." Bujuk mama.

"Tidak! Lulu tidak mau makan!" Tolakku.

"Lu... Jangan seperti ini... Lu buka pintunya nak..." bujuk mama lagi.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!"

"Lu cepat buka pintunya sekarang!" Teriak babaku. Aku hanya diam tidak memberi jawaban. Aku masih kesal dengan baba.

"Lu cepat buka pintunya!" Teriak babaku lagi.

"Lu! Atau kau tidak boleh kuliah di sini lagi! Cepat buka pintunya!" Ancam babaku.

CKLEK

"Luhan... Jangan ulangi lagi ya... Mama khawatir tahu..." mama segera memeluk tubuhku saat aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sekarang cepat kau mandi. Ganti pakaianmu dan kita pergi ke rumah sahabat baba." Perintah baba seenaknya.

"Lulu tidak mau ba..." tolakku.

"Tidak ada penolakkan! Cepat!"

"Sudah Lu... Turuti saja semua keinginan babamu..." bujuk mama.

"Tapi ma..."

"Lu..."

"Baiklah..." akupun hanya bisa pasrah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju ke kamar mandi sementara mama sedang sibuk mencari dan memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan di lemariku. Sungguh aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini.

15 menit kemudian aku selesai mandi. Mama segera menyodorkanku sebuah dress berwarna putih padaku. Aku ingat. Dress putih ini adalah dress yang pernah aku beli saat jalan-jalan dengan Sehun. Kenangan itu lagi. Aku kembali mengingatnya.

"Lu cepat kenakan dress itu. Eomma nanti akan mendandanimu."

Setelah mengenakan dress itu, mama kini sibuk mendandaniku. Mama memang selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu menjadi objek dandanannya. Namun mama memang sangat pintar mendandani seseorang jadi aku tidak pernah marah padanya.

"Nah anak mama sudah cantik... Sekarang kajja kita berangkat. Baba pasti sudah menunggu kita." Mama membereskan alat-alat make up miliknya dan segera bersial-siap pergi.

"Sudah siap kan? Kajja kita berangkat!"

Mobil yang kami tumpangi kini sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Sepertinya keluarga ini memang keluarga yang sangat kaya. Rumah bercat putih itu bergaya klasik dan memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Aku bisa melihat halaman rumah itu banyak di tumbuhi bermacam-macam bunga dengan warna yang beraneka ragam.

"Silakan masuk tuan... Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam." Ucap salah seorang maid yang membukakan pintu untuk kami.

Aku serta baba dan mama masuk ke dalam rumah yang besar itu. Rumah itu memang benar-benar besar. Aku banyak melihat koleksi guci dan lukisan mahal. Di sudut ruangan aku juga melihat ada sebuah piano putih. Aku rasa keluarga juga memiliki bakat musik.

"Selamat datang... Apa kabar?" Ucap salah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Yeoja itu masih terlihat sangat cantik meski usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

"Hay Lu..." ucap seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal.

"Kris?" Aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya.

"Kris ajak Luhan mengobrol di belakang ya..."

"Ne, ma... Kajja Lu!" Kris segera menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kris? Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu?" Tanyaku pada Kris yang aku lihat ia juga tampak murung.

"Ne. Aku sudah tahu. Tapi sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Karena aku takut. Aku takut kau malah menjauhiku saat tahu soal ini. Mianhae, Lu." Ujar Kris penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja yang kau sukai itu Kris?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya kemarin namun aku belum mendapatkan jawaban darinya." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum miris.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau sudah bertemu lagi dengannya?" Lanjutnya.

"Belum. Tapi kemarin ia sempat mengirimkan kado Natal untukku." Aku menunjukkan kalung pemberian Sehun pada Kris.

"Kris, kau memang benar. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyesal baru menyadarinya saat Sehun sudah pergi. Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum ia sempat mengundurkan diri. Sekarang sudah terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Lu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kalian akan bersatu." Kris menghiburku.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Perjodohan ini?"

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Maksudmu?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kris.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kita pasti akan bahagia dengan pilihan kita."

"Ne. Aku harap begitu..."

SKIP

Kris mengajakku untuk menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan kerabatnya dari China. Aku pun tidak menolaknya. Aku sudah siap saat Kris menjemputku.

"Kau sudah siap? Kajja kita berangkat!" Ucap Kris saat baru tiba menjemputku di apartment.

"Maaf aku malah jadi mengajakmu. Habis aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Kau kan sahabat baikku." Jawabku.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome..."

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di sebuah hotel tempat diadakannya pesta pernikahan kerabat Kris. Aku benarkan dress hitam yang aku kenakan agar terlihat lebih baik.

"Kau sudah terlihat cantik kok." Ledek Kris.

"Ya!"

"Kajja kita masuk..." ajaknya. Ku lingkarkan tanganku di salah satu lengannya.

"Huaa ramai sekali..." komentarku saat memasuki aula besar tempat resepsi pernikahan itu di gelar.

"Tentu saja. Sebentar aku ke toilet dulu ya. Tidak apa kan aku tinggak sebentar?"

"Ne. Tidak apa." Jawabku.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling namun aku tidak mengenal satupun tamu-tamu yang hadir di pesta itu. Aku melihat di sebrangku terdapat meja yang penuh dengan gelas-gelas wine. Aku pun ke sana dan mengambil segelas wine untukku.

Drrtt Drrttt Drrttt

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku mencari-carinya di dalam tas yang aku bawa. Namun tiba-tiba aku sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Dan karena kecerobohanku aky hampir saja terjatuh jika orang itu -namja- menarik tanganku.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mi-... Sehun?" Aku membelalakan mataku seolah tidak percaya siapa namja yang menolongku itu.

"Lu-Luhan?" Ternyata benar. Dia Sehun. Sehun yang selama ini ingin aku temui. Air mataku rasanya hampir saja keluar.

"Luhan kau... Loh Sehun?" Kris menghampiriku. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai dari toilet.

"Sehun... Loh K-Kris?" Aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang menghampiri kami berdua.

"Sehun Tao... Kalian sudah datang? Wah kau cantik sekali Tao... Kajja kalian ikut eomma. Eomma akan mengenalkan kalian pada tamu-tamu yang lain." Aku melihat ada seorang wanita parubaya yang menarik tangan Sehun dan Luhan dan membawa mereka ke sebuah panggung yang ada.

"Mohon perhatian semua..." ucap wanita parubaya itu di sebuah mic.

"Sebentar lagi keluarga kami, keluarga Oh akan mendapat seorang calon untuk anak kami, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah Huang Zitao anak dari pemilik Huang Company. Kami berharap kalian bisa datang di acara pertunangan anak kami bulan depan di..."

Aku merasa waktu berhenti seketika itu juga. Aku merasa seolah ada di alam mimpi dan aku ingin segera bangun sekarang juga. Tanpa kusadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Dan aku segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu juga.

Aku lari sampai ke ujung koridor hotel itu. Aku mendudukan diriku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sehun akan bertunangan? Hahaha aku ingin segera bangun dari mimpiku ini sekarang. Hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya. Kris menghampiriku dan memeluk tubuhku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Lu... Uljima Lu..." Kris menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

TAP TAP TAP

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku merasakan ada yang menghampiri kami. Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa orang itu.

"Lu... Aku ingin berbicara padamu..." ternyata dia adalah Sehun. Dia mensejajarkan dirinya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Kalian bisa bicara berdua. Aku pergi..." Krispun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Lu... Aku ingin berkata jujur padamu. Lu, Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae Xi Luhan..." Sehun memeluk tubuhku. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semua kata-katanya.

"Lu... Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa aku bohongi. Tapi jujur. Yang aku cintai itu kau. Pertunangan itu tidak pernah aku terima. Semua itu paksaan dari kedua orangtuaku." Sehun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lu.. percaya padaku... Lu..." Sehun mengguncangkan tubuhku lagi.

"Tapi kau sebentar lagi..."

Namun belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, bibir Sehun sudah menyentuh bibirku. Aku terkejut namun aku bisa merasakan kejujuran Sehun dari ciumannya. Ciuman lembut tanpa adanya nafsu. Aku terisak di dalam tautan bibir kami. Sehun terus menghapus air mata yang masih keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sehun!" Teriak seseorang membuatku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengan bibir Sehun.

"Siapa dia? Ingat! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan!" Teriak seorang pria parubaya. Sepertinya dia appa Sehun.

"Appa yang aku cintai dia... Aku mohon appa mengertilah... Eomma..." Sehun memohon di hadapan eomma dan appanya.

"Kau! Jangan maca- akh..." namja parubaya yang diketahui appa Sehun memegangi dadanya.

"Appa? Appa!"

"Kau lihat? Yeobo bertahanlah... Cepat bawa appa ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sehun pun segera membopoh tubuh appanya dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Ada rasa bersalah di dalam hatiku. Semua ini salahku.

In the hospital...

Aku duduk di kursi paling pojok yang ada di dalam koridor di depan ruang UGD. Eomma Sehun menangis sementara yeoja yang bernama Tao yang akan ditunangkan dengan Sehun terlihat sedang menenangkan eomma Sehun. Aku hanya melihat sendu pintu UGD dan berdoa berharap appa Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Ahjumma tenanglah..."

"Lu... Waeyo?" Tanya Kris yang yang duduk di sampingku.

"Aku khawatir... Paman Oh..." jawabku masih sambil menatap sendu pintu UGD.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan keluarlah seorang berjubah putih dokter yang menangani appa dan 2 orang perawat. Sehun segera menghampiri dokter dan perawat itu untuk mengetahui kondisi appanya. Sementara aku pun berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Dok bagaimana kondisi appaku?" Tanyanya pada dokter itu.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Untung saja segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat sedikit mungkin kemungkinan buruk itu akan terjadi. Sebaiknya tuan Oh jangan dibebani dengan berbagai masalah karena bisa mempengaruhi kondisi jantungnya." Jelas dokter itu. Akupun merasa lebih lega sekarang.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dok. Apa kami bisa menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Namun jangan terlalu banyak diajak bicara. Ia harus banyak beristirahat." Jelas dokter itu dan berlalu pergi. Sehun serta yang lainnya masuk ke dalam.

"Yeobo... Untunglah kau baik-baik saja..." eomma Sehun segera memeluk tubuh suaminya yang terbaring lemah. Sementara aku hanya bisa berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mianhae, appa..." Sehun meminta maaf kepada appanya. Aku melihat wajahnya nampak sangat menyesal dan juga khawatir.

"Sehun... Appa mohon. Lanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Tao ya..." ucap appanya sedikit terbata-bata. Sesak. Dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengar itu.

"Appa?" Sehun melirikku yang masih menatap mereka dari ambang pintu.

"Appa aku keluar sebentar ya..." Sehun segera menghampiriku dan mengajakku pergi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin Sehun bicarakan berdua denganku.

"Sehun... Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi?" Tanyaku saat kami ada di taman di rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi Lu..." Aku melihat wajahnya nampak terlihat bingung dan serba salah.

"Sehun... Turuti saja permintaan appamu. Kau harus membuatnya bahagia." Sakit. Tentu saja aku juga merasakan sakit saat aku berbicara seperti ini. Namun aku juga tidak mau membuat hubungan Sehun dengan keluarganya retak hanya gara-gara aku.

"Lu?" Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Nado saranghae Sehun. Tapi aku memintamu untuk menuruti semua permintaan appamu. Lakukanlah jika memang kau benar mencintaiku. Dan perlu kau ketahui juga. Aku juga akan segera bertunangan dengan Kris." Jelasku. Seketika aku melihat wajahnya yang terkejut. Aku harus jujur. Ya harus jujur ini juga demi kebaikan kita bersama.

"Lu? Kau..." Wajah Sehun menyiratkan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam. Mianhae Sehun... Ku tahan air mataku yang nyaris keluar.

"Aku serius. Baba dan mama sudah sejak dulu menjodohkanku dengan Kris. Dan aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan Tao. Jagalah dia. Lindungi dia seperti kau melindungiku. Cintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku." Tanpa ku sadari rentetan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Luhan? Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Aku melihat Sehun yang tak kuasa menahan air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Ia peluk tubuhku erat-erat seolah enggan melepasku. Hangat.

"Aku mohon. Berbahagialah Sehun. Dan aku juga akan bahagia. Bahagiakan Tao. Aku rasa dia memang yeoja yang sangat baik." Untuk ke sekian kalinya aku membuat hatiku sakit sendiri. Namun aku harus melakukan ini agar Sehun bisa melepasku dan ia bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya.

"Luhan... Aku tidak bisa!" Tolaknya. Wajahnya memerah. Aku tahu dia pasti marah.

"Kau pasti bisa Sehun. Kau pasti bisa bahagia. Kajja kita kembali..." Aku segera menarik tangannya dan kembali ke ruangan appanya.

"Tao... Sehun... Turuti apa permintaan paman Oh. Lanjutkanlah pertunangannya. Kalian harus bahagia." Ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Aku melihat paman dan bibi Oh juga ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturanku.

"Luhan..." Kris menginterupsiku. Aku pun menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah Kris... Biarkan mereka bahagia. Cinta harus mengorbankan segalanya kan? Jika kau memang mencintai Tao, biarkanlah dia berbahagia dengan Sehun. Aku yakin Sehun pasti bisa membahagiakannya. Aku pamit. Sehun kita tetap akan menjadi teman. Tao kau juga temanku. Kalian harus bahagia ya... Bye..."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang itu. Sungguh aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mataku. Aku segera berlari sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatku menangis seperti ini. Terutama Sehun. Aku ingin agar ia bisa melepaskanku. Aku memang mencintainya. Namun mungkin dia bukan takdirku. Aku hanya berharap satu. Aku ingin dirinya bahagia meski bukan bersamaku.

Ku dudukan diriku di kursi yang ada di taman itu. Disana aku bisa puas menangis. Ditambah langit yang sudah mendung dan kristal-kristal airpun mulai turun. Aku merasa langit juga jadi ikut bersedih denganku. Aku merasa ada satu lengan yang menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun aku namja jadi tidak mungkin meluapkan segalanya dengan menangis." Ucap Kris. Aku memeluk Kris dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya.

"Jangan merasa kau kuat, Lu. Luhan yang aku kenal memang terlihat kuat namun hatimu tidaklah sekuat penampilanmu." Aku mendengarkan ucapan Kris. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kris... Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan... Kita harus membiarkan mereka bahagia, Kris..." ucapku sambil terisak.

"Bahagia? Kau sendiri malah menyakiti hatimu seperti ini. Kau pikir dengan begini Sehunmu itu bisa bahagia? Tidak, Lu."

"Aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa Kris. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Aku semakin merasa bodoh.

"Ada banyak cara yang bisa kita lakukan. Tidak harus dengan menyakiti hatimu seperti ini." Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku hanya bisa meluapkan kekecewaanku, sakit hatiku dengan menangis. Mengangis di dada Kris ditemani guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

SKIP

Aku duduk di depan sebuah meja rias. Mataku menatap intens wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu. Itu adalah wajahku. Seorang yeoja yang sudah terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku. Baba dan mama yang merencanakan semuanya. Dan kenapa harus di hari yang sama dengan pertunangan Sehun dan Tao?

"Luhan... Kau sudah siap?" Tanya mama yang baru saja masuk menemuiku.

"Ne, mama..." jawabku dan aku pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pertunanganku.

Pandangan tamu semua tertuju padaku saat aku mulai masuk ke dalam hall besar yang ada. Aku mengukir seulas senyum simpul. Pertunangan ini masih tetap berlanjut padahal aku dan Kris sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Lu?" Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Dan suara itu... Suara itu suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Suara itu milik...

"Sehun?" Aku terkejut saat melihat siapa namja yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Dia Sehun!

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanyanya sambil menatap appa dan eommanya, meminta penjelasan. Aku pun bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Aku edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling namun tidak aku dapati baba dan mama. Dimana mereka?

"Terkejut? Hahaha..."aku menatap paman Oh dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Appa aku serius. Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Lalu Tao? Dimana dia?" Ucap Sehun. Benar bukankah harusnya aku juga akan bertunangan dengan Kris? Dan dimana dia?

"Aku disini..." jawab Tao yang baru saja tiba dengan Kris? Mereka saling bergandengan? Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kalian? Semua ini?"

"Kami baru saja menyelenggarakan pertunangan kami." Tao dan Kris sama-sama menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang mereka kenakan.

"Mwo?" Teriakku bersamaan dengan Sehun.

"Lulu... Baba dan mama setuju dan sangat setuju kok jika kalian bertunangan apalagi menikah." Ucap baba dan mama yang juga baru masuk ke dalam hall.

"Jadi selama ini kalian..."

"Tentu saja. Kami mengetes cinta kalian. Dan nyatanya berhasil kan? Hahaha..." tawa kedua orangtuaku, kedua orangtua Sehun, Tao Kris dan kedua orangtua mereka meledak bersamaan.

"Jadi semua ini rencana kalian?"

"Tidak sia-sia kan rencanaku. Aku bilang juga apa. Pasti berhasil hahaha..."

"Appa!" Teriak Sehun pada appanya membuat semua yang ada tertawa.

Dan jadilah aku bertunangan dengan Sehun. Namja yang tadinya aku pikir sebagai bodyguardku ternyata seorang anak dari pengusaha sekaligus sahabat baba. Dan aku juga baru tahu jika Sehun yang dijodohkan denganku. Baba dan mama membohongiku jika bilang aku dijodohkan dengan Kris. Aishh ada-ada saja.

Aku dan Luhan sudah resmi bertunangan setelah kami bertukar cincin. Kini tidak ada yang perlu kami pusingkan lagi. Kami sudah bisa bersama-sama. Ya, aku harap kami akan bersama-sama selamanya. Ketulusan, kesabaran memberikan kebahagiaan untukku. Aku harap kebahagiaan ini akan selalu kami rasakan selamanya.

"Dan sekarang bisa kita rencanakan kapan pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana jika bulan depan?" Usul paman Oh.

"Ya appa!" Teriak Sehun. Dan semuanya pun tertawa. Aku pun hanya tersenyum saja melihat semua kebahagiaan yang ada dan yang kami rasakan.

THE END

Annyeonghasaeyo... Ketemu lagi dengan author nih si pembuat FF abal-abal bin gaje hahaha... Dan FF kali ini selesai huaaa lega... Mian sebelumnya atas keterlambatan buat ngeupdate FF ini dan cerita ini bertambah gaje. Thanks untuk yang udah baca FF author ini dan berkenankah untuk review? Saran-saran juga boleh heheh... Jangan lupa baca dan review juga ya 'I Love My Boss' nya. Itu yang Sehun POV nya. Byebye... See you soon at my new FF...

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg (Mention for follback^^ Gomawo^^) 


End file.
